Descubriendo tu pasado
by Alpha Virginis
Summary: Juzgar a las personas a la primera por su apariencia nunca es la decisión correcta hay ciertas razones y circunstancias y menos si ni si quieras sabes de donde viene o que a pasado, cuanto a sufrido ni cuantas lagrimas derramó, quienes a perdido y que tan solo esta. Siempre tienes quedar una oportunidad a quien conozcas porque tal vez te pueda impresionar (créeme yo se de eso).
1. Una llegada inesperada

_Juzgar a las personas a la primera por su apariencia nunca es la decisión correcta hay ciertas razones y circunstancias y menos si ni si quieras sabes de donde viene o que a pasado, cuanto a sufrido ni cuantas lagrimas derramó, quienes a perdido y que tan solo esta. Siempre tienes quedar una oportunidad a quien conozcas porque tal vez te pueda impresionar (créeme yo se de eso)._

_Si se pregunta porque lo digo bueno eso es una historia larga, pero si tienes el tiempo de conocer sobre el chico que me cambio la vida bueno te invito a que sigas leyendo._

Verán todo comenzó normal era una mañana típica en el campamento mestizó

Me había despertado como un día normal, me puso mis jean azules y mi camiseta naranja del campamento, me amare mi cabello rubio algunos mechones salvajes se salieron pero para lo que me importaba y salí a desayunar. Me dirigí a la mesa de Atenea con mis hermanos, los salude a todos y empecé a comer, Malcolm hablaba sobre un fantástico libro que había leído y algunos comentaban sobre ello, después de desayunar fui a hacer mis deberes. Siempre me tocaba hacer la revisión de cabañas por que admitámoslo yo era la mas honesta y la mas justa ahí.

Empecé con la de Atenea mi madre que obtuvo una calificación perfecta, aunque abecés tenia mas baja ya que mis hermanos incluyéndome dejábamos los libros pergaminos tirados pero ayer y hicimos la limpieza así que estaba imple cable todo estaba en su lugar los libros en la biblioteca los pergaminos enrollados y guardados en un baúl y las camas recién hechas.

Al igual que la de Afrodita la cual siempre estaba limpia sus hijas son muy perfeccionista olía como a flores con perfumé costoso y la de Hades, esa era mas comprensible ya que nada mas había un campista y nunca se encontraba ahí así que lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarla desde a fuera para checar que siga allí y es mejor así porque si soy sincera es cabaña siempre medio un grima horrible y no tenia nada de ganas de entrar.

Las demás eran más variadas, excepto la de Hefestos que siempre tenía un 0 ya que estaba sucia grasosa y llena de chátara, que según ellos era un "tesoro". Al terminar me dirigí hacia la casa grande a darle el informe de las cabañas a Quirón nuestro entrenador centauro, alto, fuerte y a veces daba miedo.

-Buenos días- tenia una sonrisa tierna que cuando lo hacia se lo notaban mas las arrugas.

-Hola Quirón te traigo los reportes de las cabañas- le di la lista.

-Nada extraño hoy- dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras revisaba la lista

Lo único que hice fue darle una risilla (_Para nosotros los semidioses nada es normal y si no me crees bueno yo estoy hablando con un hombre mitad caballo)._

Quirón terminada de checar la lista mientras lo esperaba, todo estaba sin ningún contra tiempo los semidioses de Apolo entrenaban con los de Ares o luchaban lo que sea se veía que estaban enfadados y que los semidioses de Ares estaban bastante furiosos, los sátiros se encargaban de los campos de fresas tocando sus flautas de pan junto con las ninfas, algunos semidioses paseaban por la playa. Todo estaba tranquilo y en paz.

Hasta que escuchamos de un segundo a otro un estruendo desde la entrada del campamento parecía que alguien estaba peleando afuera en la barrera pero debería ser debía de ser bastante fuerte por que se escuche así con esa magnitud desde donde estábamos no era normal, los gemelos Travis y Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes aparecieron corriendo desde la entrada hasta done estábamos nosotros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quirón tenia una mirada de impaciente y preocupado.

-Tienes que verlo o no me lo creerás- dijo Travis mientras que, Connor jadeaba y asentía, diría que al ver el rostro de los gemelos parecían asombrados y a la vez de terror.

Corrimos directamente a la entrada y al llegar no era de esperar por que los gemelos tenían esas expresiones en sus rostros. Lo único que pude ver era un chico alto pelinegro, estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver su rostro, tenia en su mano derecha una espada medio larga _(ok eso no era lo sorprendente ósea era un semidiós cualquiera con su espada. No, lo que no podía creer era contra que estaba luchando, contra tres, no una, si no TRES empusas)._

Eran dos morenas y una rubias, altas más grandes que el chico, sus ojos parecían inyectados de sangre y de furia con sus colmillos filosos que te podrían morder en cualquier según y devorarte entero. Nadie se acerco a ayudarlo, igual el no necesitaba ayuda tenia la situación totalmente controlada.

La primera empusa una de las morenas se acerco hacia el para morderlo pero fácilmente la esquivo dirigiéndose a la segunda dándole un corte muy profundo en su estomago. Ella abrió la boca y dijo unas palabras pero lo único que alcance a escuchar era: ¡Niño del mar! .El chico lo único que pudo hacer fue acabar con su sufrimiento y le clavo la espada en el pecho que hizo que se convirtiera en polvo. Pero haya no acababa la fiesta por que faltaban dos mas.

Creo que al ver un a una de sus hermanas evaporase no le hizo mas feliz, ya que sus ojo se pusieron a un mas rojo lanzandole una mirada acecina como diciéndole: "_Ya estas muerto mocoso". _Empezaron a atacar pero el era bastante hábil y anticipaba sus movimientos, aunque tampoco era prefecto ya que se le notaba que estaba cansado y por otra parte la empusas eran fuertes y no tenían una sola gota de sudor

Lo rasguñaba mientras que el trataba de clavarle la espada para acabar ya pero ellas eran persistentes, llego un punto de la pelea que parecían que estuvieran sincronizados ellas atacaban el esquivaba y así iban como si estuvieran bailando.

Hasta que la empusa no fueron muy inteligentes, por que cometieron un gran error, de atracarlo los dos a la misma vez de frente eso hiso las cosas más sencillas y lo único que tuvo que hacer el era espera y así dio el último golpe cortándoles el pecho de una vez por todas. Se comenzaron a desintegran convirtiéndose en polvo cuando la rubia uso su último aliento para decir:

-Te maldigo hijo de Poseidón- con su voz desgarradora combinada con una adolescente común, con una vieja de 100 años

Todos estábamos en silencio no nos movíamos. El chico lo único que dijo -Si pues no eres la primera que lo haces- con un tono de sarcasmo combinado con diversión, seguíamos hay parados sin decir nada.

El dio la vuelta y pude ver claramente su rostro, es guapo o eso creo porque estaba bastante demacrado, tenia una media sonrisa, algo bronceado, su cabello negro estaba despeinado como si hubiese dado un paseo por la playa y sus ojos _(Wooo!) _era como unos verde agua como las profundidades del los mares. Tenia una camisa azul toda rasguñada y sucia igual que sus pantalones _(pobre me imagino que debió pasar por mucho para podre llegar)._Pero lo mas asombroso era que en su frente brillaba con un color verde intenso un tridente.

Quirón se acerco a el, el chico no parecía sorprendido de la mitad trasera de nuestro entrenador-Dime chico ¿cual es tu nombre?-

Percy Jackson- sus ojos brillaron al pronunciarlo

-Bueno Percy Jackson bienvenido al campamento mestizo-

De repente el tridente desapareció, el vio a si frente y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Por fin!- grito- desapareció- todos estábamos confundidos ósea (_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el tridente en su frente? ¿Y porque al chico le molestaba tanto?)._

Quirón limito a verlo y de repente voltio y fijo su mirada en mi- Annabeth- Deje de de examinar tanto al nuevo y me dispuse a prestarle atención a Quirón -Muéstrale a Percy la cabaña 3 y responde todas sus preguntas-

-Si señor- respondí lo señale y dije -vamos niño del mar- lo único que hizo fue dedicarme una sonrisa y seguirme.

Acompañe a Percy por todo el campamento _(Rayos porque la cabaña 3 estaba tan lejos eso era muy incomodo)._ El silencio me aturdía, mientras el miraba para todas partes, Me imaginó que estaba muy confundido sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Llegamos a la cabaña la cual simple estaba cerrada sinceramente sentía un poco de curiosidad para saber como era adentro, ósea es la cabaña del dios de los mares movedor de tierra y blablbablabla aunque el odia a mi madre y mi madre a el no deja de darme intriga).

-Aquí es- le dije mientras señalaba la cabaña.

Percy lo único que hizo fue silbar por el asombro, puedo entenderlo como no iba estarlo en el exterior la cabaña es hermosa, echa por piedras extraídas de las profundidades de los mares, la columnas de colar talladas a mano y siempre tenia ese aroma a agua salada. Claro era la que mas estaba cercana a la playa.

-Aquí te quedaras mientras este en el campamento, están cabañas nos son asignadas cuando somos reclamados-

-Reclamados ¿por quien?- El levanto un cejas como señal de duda

-Por nuestro padre divino, claro- puso un gesto de que lo estaba confundiendo mas de lo que estaba- Te acuerdas el tridente que estaba en tu frente

-Como olvidarlo- dijo levantando la mirada par verificar que ya no estaba.

-Bueno ese tridente es señal de que tu padre te a reclamado-

-ya veo entonces esta cabaña ¿es solo mía?-

-Si tú eres el único semidiós de Poseidón que conocemos-

-¿¡Semidiós!?- dijo sorprendido

-Cierto- reflexione- debes estar muy confundido veras tu sabe…-de repente fui interrumpida por el.

-De la mitología griega, los dioses, blablablabla, si ya lose-


	2. ¡Presumido!

-¡Lo sabes!- (imposible hasta yo no lo sabia como es que un cerebro de alga si, no esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica para esto)

-Porque te impresiona tanto, que tiene que yo ya lo sepa- me decía frustrado- acaso me crees un idiota.

-Quien yo para nada- aunque dije que no el podía percibir el sarcasmo en mi voz- No quise decir eso.

- Y que quisiste decir- se estaba acercando a mí y me penetraba con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sentía que ya estaba demasiado cerca. Le puse mi mano en su pecho para detenerlo _(quien se cree el que con su lindo rostro y su mirada profunda va hacer que me tiemble las piernas ya quisiera) _

- Es solo que la mayoría de los semidioses llegan confundidos y acompañados con un sátiro nunca solos y menos sabiendo que el campamente y los dioses existen- lo dije con aires acusadores-

- La mitología griega no es un secreto todos saben de ella que crean que es fantasía y yo real es diferente, además quien dijo que yo vine solo-

- A no cierto trajiste tres de tus mejores amigas-

Se echo una risilla -Quien la diría la rubia es cómica-

Me entortó una rabia en mi interior al oír la palabra "rubia" –No me digas como se fuera una rubia tonta-

-Porque algún problema "RUBIA"- se estaba burlando demasiado y ya me tenia hasta la coronilla.

-Por que yo soy hija de Atena por si no lo sepas ella es la diosa de la sabiduría eso significa que tengo mas inteligencia en un cabello que tu en todo tu cuerpo- se quedo mudo mirándome directamente.

-Esta bien pero no te pongas agresiva- decía alejándose de mi _(por los dioses no me había dando cuenta de que tan cerca estábamos) -_Perdón chica lista no te quería ofender-

-Bueno eso esta mejor así- respire hondo _(chica lista es mejor que rubia todo es mejor que rubia) _–Descansa un poco debes estar adolorido con todo lo que paso, el almuerzo estará al media día y tienes que estar listo para poder hablar con Quiron antes-

-Porque tengo que hablar con ese centauro-

-Ese centauro es el entrenador de héroes el a entrenado hasta el magnifico Hércules- levanto la ceja en señal de asombro

-Y de que tiene que ver que el "gran entrenador de héroes" quiera hablar conmigo- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

-Digamos que de tu llamativa y ruidosa aparición. Así que cúrate –dije señalando sus heridas, báñate por que la verdad es que vueles horrible, y ve a Quirón en la casa grande dentro de media hora

-Este bien tranquilízate mama- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi hacia su cabaña

-Idiota presumido-susurre _(quien se cree que es, que fue eso de que no vino solo y como es que ya sabia de nosotros es imposible)_ seguía con mis pensamientos hasta que Quirón me agarro el brazo –Lamento interrumpir tu conversación contigo misma pero tenemos que hablar-

Atrás de el había un chico medio alto un poco pálido, con cabello negro azabache, sus ojos negros que parecieran que no tuviera alma, conocía bien eso ojo era Nico Di Angelo Hijo de Hades. Tenía unos jean negros de botas de igual color una camisa gris y su típica chaqueta de aviador, siempre tenia una mirada de superioridad como si dijera "hago lo que quiero cunado quiero" típico rebelde.

-Es urgente- me dijo Quiron

Nos dirigimos a la casa grande y entramos a la oficina de Quiron me quede parada mientras Nico el muy cómodo se sentó en una silla y subió sus piesotes al escritorio_ (este si es sin vergüenza) _pense

-Y bien- dije para romper el silencio que tanto odiaba

-Oí que tienen un nuevo semidiós- comenzó Di Angelo

-Si- respondió Quiron -Un hijo de Poseidon, muy poderoso y valiente

-Quieres decir arrogante y presumido- argumente

-Uhh la hija de Atenea no le gusta la competencia- me dijo mientras se burlaba el estúpido de Nico.

-No es eso es que es muy extraño-

Annabeth tiene razón- me defendió Quiron -es muy sospechoso

-Estraño, sospechoso como si nosotros fuéramos normales-

-Es que la manera como llego al campamento- dije -como lucho contra la tres empusas, ademas ya sabia del campamento -al oír eso Nico y Quiron se sorprendieron- eso no es lo único, no vino con ningún sátiro.

De repente escucho escucho una voz atrás de mi -Ya te dije que no vine solo- voltie estaba el en la entrada.


	3. Esto si no me lo esperaba

Se veía que ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, tenía una camisa azul marino, con una chaqueta negra, unos jean de mismo color que la franela y unas botas marrones. Lo interesante era que no tenia ninguna herida como puede ser se llego todo lastimado y golpeado al campamento ni siquiera se le notaba alguna cicatriz.

-Como es que….- mi pregunta que a medias ya que Nico me interrumpió sin importarle lo que iba a decir típico de el.

-Percy ¿eres tú?-

-Nico, ¿como estas?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Percy parecía sorprendido y yo y Quiron aun mas.

-Soy un semidiós- dijo Nico mientras hacían un saludo de puños- ¡Espera tu eres el nuevo, el hijo de Poseidon!

-Ese soy yo- respondió Percy

Quiron y yo nos miramos estábamos demasiado confundidos como es posible que Di Angelo conociera a Percy y no solo que lo conociera se veía que eran buenos amigos -¡Alto!- Quiron grito alguien puede explicar significa este extraño encuentro.

-Es Percy- señalo Nico –Mi mejor amigo en el instituto

-¿¡TU QUE!?- dije sin poder creerlo- ¿Cómo que tu mejor amigo?

-Si- me contesto Di Angelo- Hace como dos años. Nunca pensé que se diera cuenta

Percy quita la sonrisa que tenia y se voltio a ver a Nico -¿Cuenta de que?-

-Buenos de que fueras un semidiós, aunque nunca pensé que fueras hijos de uno de los tres grande en eso si estoy confundido.

-Con fundido únete al club- dije mientras me señalaba a mi y a Quiron –No eres el único

Percy parecía extrañado pero al oír lo último que dijo Di Angelo hizo como si lo entendiera todo y puso una sonrisa –Para tu información desde que nací yo ya sabia que era un semidiós, así que esto no es nuevo para mí-

-¿¡ENSERIO!?- todos hasta Nico gritamos -eso es imposible normalmente te enteras a los 12 por que los monstruos de empiezan a atacar o un sátiro te va encuentra- dije- Pero que tu lo sepas desde que tengas uso de razón eso jamás a pasado-

-Pues ya ves chica lista que yo soy una excepción- Nico se rio ante el sobrenombre que me había puesto Percy y yo le lance una mirada acecina a lo que el aclaro la garganta y continuo -¿y como lo supiste?-

-Mi madre…- de repente los ojos de Percy tomaron un brillo de tristeza -ella me lo decía desde pequeño, me contaba las historias de los grandes dioses y sus hijos, me decía que yo era parte de ese mundo que era diferente-

-y tu le creíste así no mas- dije

-por supuesto es mi madre, ella me enseño todo lo que se- dijo Percy –Claro que yo no se lo contaba a nadie si se lo dice pensaría que estuviera loco-

Mire confundida a Quiron ya no sabia que decir jamás una situación me había confundido tanto, el suspiro y continuo a ver si podíamos entender un poco -Así que supiste desde pequeño que eras hijo de Poseidon-

-No sabia quien era mi padre divino hasta…- su voz se quebró por un instante y agacho su cabeza –Hasta hace como un mes cuando apareció ese llamativo tridente en mi frente-

-Espera- dije –ósea que llevabas un mes con esa cosa brillando en tu cabeza

Percy estaba inquieto, se veía a simple vista que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado _(pues lastima por el, soy hija de Atenea y algo que me caracteriza de ser su hija es que soy muy curiosa y hasta que algo no tiene lógica y razón no me quedo quieta hasta hallara y yo siempre lo hallo)_ –Si, el tridente vino acompañado de esa vos diciéndome que valla a las costa de Long Island ósea al campamento-

Estaba escucharlo todo y analizándolo detalladamente con lo último que dijo Percy pude entender parte del dilema –Ósea que así llegaste aquí, por eso me dijiste que no llegaste solo, por que la voz de tu padre de guio así acá-

-Bingo- dijo el señalándome

-Pero eso no resuelve todo- dije -aun faltan piezas para poder armar este rompecabezas-

-Que- dijo quejándose Percy - ya les conté todo que mas vas a sacar-

Lo mire con ojos acusadores sabia que me estaba ocultando algo, algo importante pero no lo quería decir –no aun no sabemos porque Nico nunca nos conto sobre ti y por que justamente hace un mes apareció ese tridente en tu frente, además porque decidiste venir aquí si tu ya sabias todo la verdad pudiste a ver venido antes, hay algo que paso, algo que te hizo cambiar de opinión y no nos quieres decir-

El agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza –No quiero hablar de eso-

Quiron se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro –Chico si no nos quieres contar como esperas que te entendamos-

Percy subió la cabeza asombrado y a la vez furioso -¿Que me entienda?- quito la mano de Quiron en su hombro- ¡no quiero entenderlo quiero olvidarlo!- mientras decía eso tranco la puerta fuerte y se marcho.

Todos estábamos boquiabiertos con la reacción de Percy por lo que dijo Quiron, de repente y casi al mismo tiempo Quiron y yo volitamos a ver a Di Angelo que aun seguía muy sentándote y cómodo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Qué?- respondió a nuestras miradas

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías encontrado otro semidiós- dijo Quiron cruzándose los brazos

-No le vi importancia, además ya se me había olvidado lo de Percy- se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, el muy idiota

La sangre me hervía la cabeza siempre odie esa actitud de Nico de la que no le importa nada – ¡no le viste importancia! Pues mira lo que paso-

-Alguna razón debiste tener- dijo Quiron –tu nunca hace nada que no tenga doble intención-

La sonrisa que tenia se le forma mas –tienes razón- se paro de la silla –Pero ese es mi secreto- y de un segundo a otro ya no estaba dejando con el un rastro de sombras


	4. Me asignan la peor misión

-Odio cunado usa el viaje en sombra- susurre

Quiron suspiro, se veía que estaba cansado, con todo lo que paso no era desperar comenzando la aparición de Percy y con su extraño y desconocido pasado y terminando con el regreso de Nico y sus pequeño secreto, no me sorprendiera que después de eso se tomara unas largas vacaciones lejos de nosotros y el campamento se que yo lo haría -Bueno ya tenemos claro cuales es nuestras misión-

-¿De que hablas?- dije -¿Cual misión?-

-Hablo de que tienes que convencer a Percy que te cuento lo que paso hace un mes y yo tengo que buscar a Nico y saber cual es su nuevo "secreto"-

-¡Hey!- dije quejándome -porque yo tengo que ocuparme del llorón ni que fuera su madre-

-Por que, bueno si quieres buscar a Nico por todo el pais y tal vez a las a fueras de Estados Unidos, América hasta puede estar ahora con su padre, encontrarlo pedir le que te cuente y si eso no funciona obligarlo a que te lo diga, tal vez hasta tengas que pelear con el, bueno si prefieres eso podemos cambiar-

Me di cuenta que Quiron tenia verdad que tal si Nico estaba abajo y cuando me refiero abajo es al inframundo con su padre el siempre iba para aya tenia una extraña relación con el, ademas si tengo la oportunidad de encontrarlo el no me lo diría si se lo pido lo mas probable es que tenga que luchar y yo pelear con el hijo de rey de los muertos no me parece muy inteligente, no, la estrategia de Quiron era la correcta aunque me duela en el orgullo suplicarle a Percy era lo mejor.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto...de acuerdo pero ¿que hago para que me lo diga?-

-Yo que se, habla con el, se su amigo, coqueteale si es necesario, eso si no quiero nada raro en las noches- al oír lo ultimo que dijo Quiron me puse roja me imagino que de la vergüenza de que mas va hacer _(yo con ese celebro de alga por favor eso jamas ni siquiera si la misma Afrodita baje y me diga que estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo cual eso nunca pasaba Afrodita decía que era demasiado grande y poderosa que podía hacer su trabajo en la comodidad de su templo o eso me decían sus hijos cuando preguntaban, igual si eso pasa aun así ¡NO!)_

Al ver mi reacción de lo que dijo Quiron obviamente se preocupo, yo nunca era así, pero que esperaba de la ridiculez que acababa de decir que le sonria acaso -¿Tienes algún problema Annabeth?-

-No es nada, veré que puedo hacer- Quiron asentió en señal de aprobación

Estaba apunto de irme cuando Quiron me para en la entrada -Annabeth otra cosa no le digas a nadie no queremos que todo el campamento se ponga de chismoso- asenti y salí de la Casa Grande, sin tener idea de lo que iba hacer pero algo tenia que pensar _(Atenea siempre tiene un plan)_ pensé, empece a repetírmelo mentalmente para ver si se me ocurría algo pero nada estaba vacía como es posible que me había quedado sin ideas

Me la pase todo el ida buscando a ese idiota,_ (porque siempre me meto en estos problemas...annn cierto mi curiosidad y creencia de que tengo que saberlo todo)_ no tenia otra opción que preguntarles a los campistas si lo habían visto mucha me decían como _"lo acabas de conocer y ya lo busca valla es bueno"_ a esos solo los mirada fríamente y ello entendía la indirecta que no se trataba sobre eso, otros que me conocían mejor dijeron como _"acaba de llegar y ya tiene problema" _muchas hijas de Afrodita me decían _"A no cerebrito el es mio ya lo reclame" _lo que me hizo pensar que el pobre chico tiene muchas reclamaciones.

Estaba cansada venia de aquí aya y no lo encontraba, _(me rindo si no lo encuentro no hay remedio tengo que esperar a que parezca, el no están importante para gastar una energía mas)_ y con ese pensamiento me fui a mi mesa a cenar porque me estaba muriendo de hambre, me asome para ver toda las mesas y me centre en la de Poseidon y allí estaba el

Comiendo una hamburguesa el muy relajado y bebiendo una extraña bebida azul _(yo buscándolo por todas partes y lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que su estomaga lo llamara para comer, a no ahora si me iba escuchar ¿donde se había metido?)_ la sangre me hervía la cabeza y suspire para tranquilizarme _(Annabeth cálmate parece una loca obsesionada ni que el fuera muy importante para hacerte perder los estribos)_

Bueno simplemente después de cenar hablas otra vez, pero no tuve mucho suerte por que me despiste por un segundo y ya no estaba _(y yo que creía que Nico era el rey de las huidas Percy le pudiera dar una gran competencia...annn ahora entiendo por son amigos)_

Me iba a mi cabaña rendida ya no lo soporto es demasiado rápido cuando veo una figura que pasa delante de mi y era el, salio corriendo cuando atrás pude ver la razón era Clarrise La Rues la hija de Ares tenia siempre un mal carácter, estaba completamente empapada y gritaba cosas como _"te asesinare Jackson" _o _"Date por muerto Prisi" (ya saben maldiciendo a Percy hasta la muerte)._

Salí corriendo hacia la dirección en donde se había ido Percy, esta vez no se me iba a escapar llegue hasta enfermería y no vea nada detrás de mi estaba Clarrise gritando y no hacia que me concentrara, cuando de repente alguien me agarra por atrás, me tapa la boca y me empuja para detrás de la enfermería _(por Zeus que esta pasando)_

-Shhhhh...no hagas ningún ruido- podía reconocer esa voz ¡era Percy!


	5. No esta tan malo

_(Que es lo que le pasa por que no me suelta)_ Intento soltarme pero no puedo me tiene agarrada y si intento soltarme el aplicara mas la fuerza, veo como Clarries pasa al lado de nosotros y Percy respira hondo como si estuviera preparado para lo peor, pero no se percata de que estamos ahí, me imagino que es porque es de noche y estamos bien ocultos, el vuelve respirar relajado en señal de que se a liberado de un gran problema. Aprovecho la oportunidad de que se a relajado para soltarme pero lo único que se me ocurre es morderlo con todas mis fuerzas en la mano con la que me tapaba la boca

-¡AUCH!- me soltó inmediatamente y se puso a inspeccionar su mano para ver si era grave la verdad era que tenia una gran marca _(¿mis dientes son así de grandes?) _-¡Estas loca!-

-¡Loca yo! tu eres el estúpido que me ataco-

-Yo no te ataque estabas demasiado cerca y si Clarries se daba cuenta donde estaba...- no le deje terminar la oración -O que te patearía el trasero-

-Claro que no yo la derrotaría en un instante-

-Entonces porque huías- no entendía nada _(ahhh...porque este chico tiene que ser tan complicado) _

Percy se recostó de la pared y se sentó -Solo quería evitar problemas- la verdad se veía que estaba cansado de luchar -No me provocaba pelear ahora-

El agacho la cabeza y me quede observándole un rato no me había dado cuenta pero Percy es lindo _(que estoy pensando como si eso me importara) _me senté al lado de el a una distancia respetable -A todo esto ¿por que Clarrise estaba tan furiosa?-

El hecho su cabeza para atrás pegándola en el muro para y sonrió de medio lado -Digamos que no le gusta que le echen agua-

-Tu si eres complicado, dijiste que no querías pelear, pero tu eres quien la provoca echándole agua- el se hecho un pequeña risa

-Si bueno las cosas no sucedieron así-

-¿Y como sucedieron?- la verdad me daba curiosidad como hizo para enojar a la gruñona de Clarrise si soy sincera me quería reír un rato.

El suspiro y me echo de reojo y pudo ver que enserio quería saber -Bueno después de cenar yo iba directo a mi cabaña con la bebida que estaba tomando aun no había terminado de tomarla y digamos que ella se atravesó-

-No vas hacer que me la crea con eso verdad- el frunció el ceño al ver que lo avía descubierto -Primero Clarrise estaba totalmente empapada ademas la bebida que tu estaba tomando era azul y ella no estaba manchada-

-Valla que eres observadora chica lista- dijo -De acuerdo me descubriste-

-Lose ahora dime la verdad y sabre porque cuando estés mintiendo-

-Esta bien, cuando iba a mi cabaña es la que es mas cerca de la playa vi como Clarrise y algunos de sus hermanos estaban atosigando a unos de los mas pequeños de los semidioses de Hermes, tal parece que lo estaban molestando por que supuesta mente el le avía robado algo, me pareció muy injusto que un niño tan pequeño luchara contra eso mastodontes...- hay lo interrumpí

-Y lo fuiste a ayudar- se quedo sorprendido de que yo lo estaba escuchando y asintió

-Estaban a orillas del mar así que fue fácil arrástralo a lo profundo darle oportunidad al niño de correr y a mi también, pero Clarrise me vio y salio como loca del agua maldiciéndome y yo corrí luego me encontré contigo y me mordiste la mano-

-Ann si lo siento por eso- al oír mis disculpas el se sorprendí al igual que yo casi nunca diga "lo siento" pero esta vez lo hice me imagino que fue por que el hizo una buena acción salvo a ese niño de Hermes y que recibió a cambio una nueva enemiga como Clarrise y de parte mía un mordisco lo mínimo que podía hacer era disculparme por modales nada mas

-No importa me lo puedo curar en un instante y no deja marca- lo mire confusa es cierto el ya lo avía hecho cuando llego que tenia casi todo su cuerpo rasguñado y de hay a 15 minutos ya estaba curado

-¿Como lo haces curarte tan rápido?-

-Es uno de los beneficio de ser hijo de Poseidon el agua me cura-

Abrí los ojos por el asombro -Eso es increíble-

-Si bueno no es para tanto igual ya me acostumbre- se le veía como si no le importaba pero eso era sorprenderte poder curarte con tan solo tocar el agua

-Sabes hay algo que aun no entiendo-

-Que?-

-Por que corriste a buscarme cuando me viste huir de Clarrise- dijo -¿Es que acaso te importo?-

-Ehnn...yo- _(y ahora que le digo no puedo decir sobre la misión de Quiron perdería la mínima posibilidad que me cuente lo que paso) _-Es...que- me aclare la garganta -Me daba curiosidad saber que paso

-Annn por un momento me ilusiones y pensé que te habías preocupado por mi- uso un tono sarcástico que hizo que me echara a reír

-Si ya quisieras- ambos nos echamos a reír pero en momento esa risa se convirtió en un bostezo, me distraje tanto que se me había olvidado que tenia sueño entre medio cerré los ojos y pude ver que Percy tenia la misma situación que yo me recosté la cabeza de algo no se que era pero se sentía bien y al instante me quede profundamente dormida.


	6. Castigo

Los primeros rayos de sol pegaron en mi ojos y hago un gesto molesto al moverme siento como un peso en mi cabeza y un dolor en mi cuello _(debí haberme dormido en una mala posición a noche, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuando me fui a dormir ayer?)_ abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que sigo en la enfermería volteo la mirada y me doy cuenta

Percy esta al lado mio apoyándote la cabeza con la mía y yo mi cabeza en su hombro _(por los dioses nos quedamos dormidos, pasamos todo la noche aquí) _siento que alguien tose y alzo la vista para ver que Quiron estaba al frente mio._  
_

-¡Quiron!- me pare rápidamente e hice que Percy cayera al piso y se despertara por el golpe -¡Pero que te pasa!- el se levanto molesto quejándose, rascándose la cabeza para ver si le había hinchado y al ver a Quiron se sorprendió -Buenos días- dijo el

Quiron frunció el ceño y en mi interior repetía _(me va a matar, me va a matar) _-Buenos días Percy, Annabeth _(este es mi fin) _quiero hablar contigo en mi oficina-

Me agache la cabeza avergonzada, iba a empezar a caminar a la Casa grande para esperar mi sentencia cuando Percy se puso de espaldas delante mio bloqueando me el paso -Si es por lo que ocurrió fue todo culpa mia- levante la vista y mis ojos se abrieron de asombro por lo que acababa de decir _(estaba echándoselo toda la culpa cuando era obvio que ambos la teníamos)_

Quiron quito el ceño fruncido y puso una sonrisa de satisfacción como si esperara que Percy dijiera eso -Muy noble de tu parte recibir todo la culpa y el castigo que les pondré... mas tarde ahora quiero hablar con Annabeth sobre asuntos de campamento- mire a Quiron y yo sabia que me iba a decir

Me iba a preguntar si averigüe algo y cuando le diga que no, si se va a molestar _(como no se me pudo ocurrí preguntarle me entretuve tanto con su historia de Clarrise que se me olvido por completo, aunque si me reí un poco pero ahora Quiron me va a matar). _El hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a su oficina y yo lo seguí dejando a Percy confundido sobre los _"importantes asuntos del campamento" _que no era nada mas una escusa

Llegue a la Casa grande y entre a la oficina de Quiron el hizo un gesto para que me sentara y so hice, prendió la lampara que tenia en su escritorio, yo sentía como si me fueran a interrogar ya estaba a punto de decir _"yo no se nada me incriminaron" _se puso al lado mio para seguro poner mas de los nervios

-¿Y bien algún dato interesante?- _(genial que le digo han ya se!)_

-El 16% de las mujeres nacen rubias, y 33% de las mujeres son rubias.-

-Hablaba sobre Percy-

-Percy no es rubio-

-¡Annabeth!- vi el rostro de Quiron y estaba molesto sera mejor que me deje de bromas y le diga la verdad aunque me odie

-No se nada- voltie la cara para no ver su expresión de molestia

-¿Como?-

-Se me olvido preguntarle ok no se como pero me distraje-

-Tu te distrajiste desde cuando acá-

-No lo se solo empezamos a hablar nos reímos y de repente me sentí muy cansada y quede profundamente dormida-

Quiron suspiro -esa es otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar ¿sobre que castigo les pondré por haber pasado la noche juntos?-

¡Quiron ya te dije que no fue apropósito!-

Puso su mano en su barbilla en señal de que estaba pensado y empezó hablar de que castigo nos podría ignorando completamente lo que le dije -A ver no puedo prohibirles que no se vean así no podrás averiguar que paso- chasqueo los dedos -¡Ya se! tu y Percy van a ordenar el almacén de armas así podrás pasar tiempo con el y averiguarlo-

Suspire de alivio -Solo el almacén esta bien- dije mientras me acercaba a la entrada para irme

-Si pero los hermanos Stoll hicieron de las suyas ahí-

Pare en seco -¿Que hicieron?-

-Digamos que no huele muy bien-

Me fui de la oficina de Quiron lo mas rápido que pude mientras escuchaba las ultimas palabras de Quiron -Dile tu amiguito por parte mi y que te diviertas- _(genial ahora no solo tengo que ser niñera si no también sirvienta)_


	7. Las ventajas de ser un hijo de Poseidon

Al salir de la oficina de Quiron no era necesario ir a buscar Percy como la ultima vez, el ya estaba en la entrada recostado en la puerta _(¿me estaba esperando?)_ se veía distraído admiraba el cielo como perdido, se había cambiado tenia la camisa del campamento, con unos jeans azules, una sudadera azul marino y una botas negras, tenia el cabello despeinado lo que hacia que se viera mas guapo _(y a mi que me importa eso, por favor Annabeth __concéntrate)_

-¿Que haces aquí?- al escuchar mi voz fue como si volviera al mundo real volteo al veme

-Bueno quería...- puso su mano en su nuca para despeinarse a un mas su cabello

-Estabas preocupado por mi- le puse un tono de sarcasmo y esperaba una respuesta igual para poder echarme a reír pero nunca llego

-La verdad si- se puso recto y serio y lo mire directamente a los ojos _(entonce era eso se preocupo por mi) _-No quería que recibieras toda la culpa tu eso no es justo-

Di un suspiro decepcionada _(al final vino solo por que sus principios de justicia lo obligaron no por mi, eso da igual no me importa) _-Si bueno por lo justo estamos castigados-

El puso una sonrisa burlona -Y es muy malo,es verdad tu nunca te metes en problemas chica lista -

-¿De que estas hablando?-

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de la sudaderas -Solo digo que supongo que eres la típica niña buena-

-Si bueno parece que no me conoces, pero tranquilízate me conocerás mejor porque tenemos que limpiar el almacén de armas-

Se puso fastidiado se veía que no quería pasarse su tarde limpiando un almacén -Espera limpiar que no hay algo mejor-

-Quien diría que el hijo de dios del mar no le gustara la limpieza-

Alzo una ceja en señal de confusión -Ahora que estas hablando tu?-

-Osea el gran señor de los océanos y las aguas y a su hijo no le gusta estar limpio es ironía ¿no lo crees?-

-Hay tu eres la que estas confundida que me guste estar limpio, a que no me guste a limpiar es otra cosas-

-Si bueno, se lo que sea, tendrás que aguantarlo por que debemos comenzar si queremos terminar al anochecer-

-Ufff- se quejo todo el camino bueno debo admitirlo yo tampoco teníamos ganas de limpiar un almacén todo el día, nos dirigimos a la bodega, siempre me sorprendió lo extenso que es ademas que parece un caja de seguridad, los hijos de Hefesto lo mejoraron le pusieron como un cajón de acero la puerta tenia una extraña cerradura que solo se abría a las personas con mayor confianza en el campamento obvio yo era una de esas, también venia equipada como un botón de emergía, o sea, si llegara a pasar algo las puertas se cierran y nadie entra ni sale.

Al entrar curse los brazos en señal de buscar calor, se me había olvidado que esto parecía un congelador, no solo me percate de eso si no del horrible olor que había (_Tal parece que Quiron no mentía con que los Stoll habían hechos de la suyas) _olía como a huevo podrido mezclado con la comida mas putrefacta y un toque a calcetines sucios, hacia que me hojas lloraron.

-¿Por que hace tanto frió aquí y...- entonces Percy se puso olfatear -¿Y que huele así?- dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano

-El frió, bueno hubo una vez un accidente, cuando pusieron el acero en el almacén tal parece que al exponerlo al sol se calentaba demasiado y hacia que las bombas y el fuego griego explotaran así que pusieron este frió para materno a la temperatura ideal- dije -y el olor bueno los Stoll no se pudieron detener

-Hablas de los gemelos eso que se la pasan haciendo bromas-

-Si-

-Annn ya todo tiene sentido-

-Bueno- me voltie hacia el que aun tenia el ceño fruncido por el mal olor _(sera mejor que se valla acostumbrando) _-Podemos pasar unas esponjas a las armas que tienen mas polvo y barrer el piso pero sinceramente no se que hacer con este olor-

El puso un sonrisa de medio lado -Tranquilízate no hace falta- _(De que esta hablando) _-Solo necesito unas cuantas cubetas llenas de agua-

Percy y yo llenamos como diez cubetas, aun no entendía que trataba de hacer pero si tenia una idea de sacarnos de aquí mucho mejor _(un momento confiaba en otro plan que no fuera el mio, eso es nuevo, debe ser porque en serio quiero terminar esto lo antes posible) _metimos las cubetas en el almacén y yo estaba esperando a que Percy hiciera algo

-¿Y bien que tienes planeado?- le pregunte con toda la curiosidad del mundo

-Annn..si...sal un momento-

-¿Que?- _(y hora de que esta hablando)_

-Solo espérame afuera por unos 5 minutos-

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que sepa que vas a hacer- cruce los brazos y me puse firme si va hacer algo yo lo quiero ver, no me sacara aquí tan fácil

El puso uno sonrisa traviesa como retándome -A no- lo único que hizo fue garrame por la cintura y sacarme cargada claro que yo patalee pero el era mas fuerte_ (rayos lo hace ver tan fácil)_ me dejo en la entrada tirada _(no pudo tener un poco mas de delicadeza)_, entro agarro la puerta asomo su cabeza y lo único que dijo fue:

-Ya vez que fácil fue- antes de trancar me la puerta en la cara _(estúpido) _

Sentí un temblor que me preocupo mucho _(y ahora que estar haciendo) _trate lo mas rápido de abrir la puerta pero claro la cerradura tenia que tener como mil calves, cuando por fin logre abrirla me lleve una gran sorpresa como 1000 litros de agua cayeron encima mio sentía como si me arrancaran de mi cuerpo la presión era inmensa. Poco a poco el agua fue bajando y yo sentía como mis pulmones volvían de llenarse de aire y quede completamente tirada en el piso

-Esta bien?- escuche, al abrir los ojos pude ver a Percy justo frente a mi sentí como un rubor en mis mejillas y me sacudí la cabeza para que se me pasara

-Por supuesto todos los días me echan como mil litros de agua- dije con tono de sarcasmos mezclados con furia

Trate de levantarme pero resbale -Cuidado- Percy puso su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mis brazo para ayudarme a levantarme, yo estaba toda empapada y sentía como nada mas una brisa me hacia escalofríos

-Estas temblando, deja me ayudarte- El tomo mi mano lo que hizo que sintiera el calor en mis mejillas_ (Que te pasa Annabeth tranquilízate) _cerro los ojos para concentrase y de repente sentía como el agua salia de mi cuerpo poco a poco mi ropa se secaba al igual que mi cabello era como sentir que las gotas me resbalaban y hay a un segundo ya estaba completamente seca

-Sorprendente- dije mientras Percy soltaba mi mano

-Si bueno unas de las ventajas de ser hijo de Poseidon-

-Y puedo saber que hiciste allá dentro- dije apuntando al almacén

-Claro pasa damisela- decía mientras me abría la puerta como todo un caballero a lo único que yo hacia era sonreírle

Al entrar mis ojos se abrieron por completo del asombro, todo estaba completamente limpio y el olor había desaparecido y no había ningún rastro de polvo o alguna mancha -¿Como lo hiciste?-

-Algunas de las...- hay lo interrumpí

-No me digas de ser hijo de Poseidon- el me sonrió y a lo que yo le respondí mas por un momento que damos completamente hipnotizados por nuestras miradas, un momento bello que duro muy poco porque al instante escuchamos a la puerta cerrase, corrí para abrirla pero era imposible

-¿Que paso?- Me preguntaba Percy impaciente

-Alguien activo el estado de emergencia-

-O sea...- dijo

-O sea que nadie entra y nadie sale-


	8. ¿Que esta pasando?

-¿¡Como que estamos en cerrados!?- Percy estaba angustiado se ve que no le gustaba estar aislado en caja de metal bueno _(¿A quien le pudiera gustar?)_ -No puedes hacer nada-

-No, cuando se activa el estado de emergencia se cierra completamente, y solo una persona de mayor rango puede abrirla -

-Y tu no eres una de ellas- dijo esperanzado

-Si pero cuando se activa este estado de emergencia solo se puede abrir desde afuera-

-Eso es una locura y si nos queremos refugiar que hacemos nos encerramos por toda la vida-

-Si nos queremos refugiar nos fuésemos a los Bunker subterráneos donde hay comida, medicinas entre otras cosas de uso practico, no a una bodegas de armas-

El suspiro como aceptando que yo tenia razón -Y hay hay otra persona de alto rango que nos pueda sacar-

-Quiron es una de ellas, para suerte nuestra el sabe que estamos aquí y si no nos ve, vendar a buscarnos te lo aseguro- dije tratando de calmarlo

-Uff, si nuestra suerte a vece no es muy buena- dijo mientras se sentaba recostado a la pared

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- el me hizo una seña a que me sentara al lado suyo a lo cual yo le di una mirada de duda

-Que, no te vas a quedar hay parada viéndome mientras nos encuentran, siéntate aunque sea-

Aunque me costaba mucho aceptarlo el tenia razón no me iba a quedar hay parada, sabia que íbamos estar un buen rato aquí lo cual no me hacia mucha ansia _(al menos no estaba tan mal acompañada) _me sente al lado de el pero con una distancia a decuada, aunque por un momento pude sentirla tensión en el aire _(rayos ahora que digo me he quedado sin palabras)_ el silencio no me ayudaba mucho a estar en calor ya que cada vez sentía mas frió _(pareciera que alguien estuviera saboteando el termostato porque juro que al llegar no hacia tanto frió)_ Percy voltio a verme y yo parecía un cubito de hielo estaba toda acojinada cubría mi cabeza con mis rodillas que rodeaban mis brazo y temblaba como una gelatina

Sentía como una manta se ponía en mis hombros y al subir la cabeza pude ver a Percy poniéndome su sudadera, observe detalladamente su rostro que tenia una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos con un brillo sincero. Lo que hacia que toda la sangre se viniera a la cabeza, el seguía garrando mis hombros con fuerza para taparme con la sudadera, pero cuando sentí que los iba a soltar rápidamente sostuve su mano apoyada en mi hombro a lo que el quedo sorprendido

-Gracias- dije_ (en serio fue lo unció que se te ocurrió) _al escuchar mis palabras puso una sonrisa mas grande mostrando su bellos y muy blancos dientes, le solté la mano y el se reincorporo sentado mas cerca de mi lado

-No hay de que-

Me puse la sudadera en mis brazo, la cerré completamente y puse mis manos en sus bolsillos, me quedaba horriblemente grande parecía una niña pequeña cuando quería ponerse la ropa de su madre para sentirse mas grande, lo cual se veía tierno pero yo no tengo 8, así que me veía estúpida. El se echo una risilla a lo que yo lo mire con ojos asesinos.

-¡Que! no es mi culpa que me quede extremadamente grande- dije defendiéndome

Paro de reír y fijo sus ojos directamente en los miso lo que hizo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa -De que hablas si te vez adorable- agache rápidamente mi cabeza para que el no viera mi rostro completamente enrojecido _(¿Que le pasa? o mejor ¿Queme pasa porque me pongo así con un simple cumplido? ¿Y porque me dijo ese cumplido? AHHHHH... demasiadas preguntas, a veces odio ser la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría) _voltio la vista pero seguía con esa dulce mirada como si no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho

Seguía con la cabeza agachada y pensaba en decir algo para poder cambiar de tema -¿Y tu no tienes frió?- Bueno al menos se me ocurrió algo

-No te preocupes, por mi total nunca fui muy friolento ademas tu la necesitas mas que yo- dijo con mucha tranquilidad

Me gustaría que eso fuera verdad, pero aunque el no lo quería aceptar era obvio que se estaba congelando, no tanto como yo pero lo estaba tenia los brazo cruzados y un rubor en sus mejillas, el frió era ya tanto que podía ver nuestros alientos _(friolento o no nadie no podía tener frió a estas temperaturas, tengo que hacer algo total el me ayudo es lo justo) _

Me puse a pensar, es es mi especialidad, pero lo único que se me ocurría sinceramente no era hago de mi estilo y menos con Percy o sea tengo mucha dignidad, pero el pobre ya se ponía azul no podía seguir así (_Si no hay de otra)_

Di un suspiro profundo y me acerque a el, agarre sus manos que tenia cruzadas al tocarla estaban congeladas, el estaba sorprendido por lo que hacia y yo levante la vista

-No que no tenias frió- Le dije con un tono de sarcasmo a lo que el puso una sonrisa, entrelace mis manos con las suyas lo que hizo que pusiera como un tomate por un segundo era muy extraño e incomodo. El me agarro con mas fuerzas las manos y me empujo e hizo que cayera sobre su pecho soltó mis manos y me rodeos con sus brazos.

En ese momento no sentí frió ni vergüenza esta ruborizada ¡Si! pero no era por eso, sentía el corazón de Percy que eran como mil por segundo igual que el mio _(Oh por Zeus)_ estuvimos así un largo tiempo igual ningún de los dos decía nada, era como si no fuera necesario _(igual que iba a decir que me soltara yo no quería eso, esperen, ¡yo no quería eso!) _en una oportunidad estire los brazos y el me agarro con mas fuerza porque pensaba que lo iba a empujar, pero no era para soltarlo de mi si no para enrollarlos y abrazarlo mas fuerte, no se porque lo hacia pero no quería que se alejara en ese momento

Al escuchar la cerradura abrirse nos separamos completamente estábamos los dos rojos y creo que no era por el frío, al sentir el brillo del sol entrecerré los ojo me encandilaba demasiado después de ver puro acero que esperaban. Vi una sombra al principio que se transformo en un muchacho al que yo conocía perfectamente

Nico sonrió al vernos pero no era tierna su sonrisa si no mas de cómplice -Hola chicos me perdí de algo-

Percy yo nos miramos aun seguimos ruborizados y la verdad pienso que la que se perdió fui yo porque ni siquiera se que acababa de pasar


	9. ¿¡Tu eres el culpable?

Percy yo habíamos sido enviados a la oficina de Quiron _(sinceramente ya estoy harta de esta oficina parece que me la paso mas aquí que en mi propia cabaña),_ Percy yo estábamos parados y muy avergonzados por lo que había pasado yo no tenia frió aunque seguía con el suerte de Percy no he tenido oportunidad de devolvérselo

Nico estaba sentado como siempre con sus piesotes subidos al escritorio _(como si estuviera en sus casa, que mal educado)_ tenia una sonrisa burlona pero no puede decir lo mismo de Quiron que estaba parado justo enfrete de nosotros con un mirada acuzadora y unos ojos frios, al si le molesta quedáramos encerrados

-Ya te dije que nos quedamos encerrados- Trate de convencerlo pero ya no confiaba en nosotros (_sinceramente_ _yo tampoco lo haría)_ -Alguien activo el estado de emergencia-

Quiron cruzo los brazos en seña de que no me creía -Eso es imposible Annabeth, los único que pueden activar ese estado aparte de mi eres tu, Clarisse, Will, los cuales partieron esta mañana para una misión- Quiron estaba tratando de buscarle la lógica el sabe que yo no lo hubiera echo apropósito pero eso no se pudo a ver activado solo-

-Al menos...-dijo chasqueándose los dedos -Hay oto chico que tiene ese acceso- Quiron a punto a Nico y le puso uno ojos acusadores, el lo miro confundido y a la vez ofendido

-No creerás que fui yo- La idea me entro como un rayo al cerebro _(claro tuvo que ser el)_

-¿Por que no?- empece, todos volitaron a verme -Bueno; la primera pista es que tu fuiste el que nos abrió o sea ¿Como sabias que estábamos allí dentro?, ademas te has desaparecido misteriosamente después de nuestra ultima conversación lo cual lo hace muy sospechoso -A eso el puso una sonrisa obvia- hablo mas de lo que eres, por ultimo los únicos que tenemos esa clave somos 4, a excepción de Quiron, 4 los cuales 2 están fuera del campamento y yo fui quien quedo encerrada con Percy, así que tu eres el que queda. Para concluir es curioso que ayas vuelto justamente este día en el que nos quedamos atrapados-

-¡Wuo!- dijo Percy el cual estaba bastante callado desde que salimos -Por eso eres hija de Atenea fue genial todo lo que acabas de decir, eres bastante inteligente - parecía que si había prestado atención a todo lo que acababa de decir

Sentí un rubor en mis mejillas, le puse una pequeña sonrisa -Gracias- a lo que el también sonrió de manera dulce nuestra miradas se fijaron sobre nosotros lo cual hizo que nos quedáramos en silencio total algo que odiaba pero estaba ocupada viendo como Percy me miraba que se me olvido comentar algo para deshacernos de la tensión

Quiron alzo la ceja un poco confundido, sabia que se estaba preguntando_ (¿desde cuando nos lleva vamos tan bien?) _si bueno la verdad es que me gustaba que me alagaran mas mi inteligencia que mi físico y no por que sea hija de Atenea si no por que siempre pensé que el ingenio de una mujer es mas de valorar que su aspecto ese es algo que me enseño mi madre _(ok, tal vez si sea por ser hija de Atenea pero eso no signifique que no tenga razón)_

_-_Bueno si ustedes terminaron de hablar y sonreírse- dijo Quiron a lo que yo deje de ver a Percy hipnotizada y volví la cabeza para que no me viera avergonzada -Nico tienes algo que explicarnos, no es hacia Di Angelo- volvió hacia Nico el cual seguí riéndose de nosotros, al escuchar lo que dijo Quiron se puso mas serio

-Sigues con eso- dijo quejándose típico de el -Mira yo no tengo nada que ver-

-Entonces como sabia que estábamos hay- dije acusándolo

El agacho la cabeza -Alguien me lo dijo- se aclaro la garganta para podre decir algo sin que se le saliera la verdad completa o cometer algún error que hiciera que lo descubriéramos _(si algo sabia de Di Angelo es que juega bien sus cartas y se nos haría difícil que confesara todo lo que sabia)_- me dijo que les abriera la puerta-

Ya nos estábamos cansando de esto -¿Quien?- respondimos todos curiosos en intrigados por saber quien sabíamos que estábamos allí y por que le dijo a Nico que nos abriera

-Le jure por el rió Estigio que no diría nada, hasta que ustedes lo descubrieran o ella se los dijera- Nico se tapo la boca con las manos, habia cometido un error a lo ultimo que dijo por que según yo era una pista vital y descartaba a muchos sospechosos

-¡Ajan!- dije -Entonces es una mujer

El se saco las manos de la boca -Bueno si pero es lo único que diré y creo que es demasiado- mientras que hablaba una sombra lo iba cubriendo poco poco como si se estuviera desintegrando su cuerpo -mejor ponte a pensar pero te aseguro Annabeth que esto, nunca lo adivinaras- y al decir eso desapareció dejando un rastro de oscuridad entre nosotros

-Cuando hace eso me pones de los nervios- dijo Percy

-Te vas acostumbrando- Quiron voltio hacia nosotros se veo preocupado odiaba verlo así para mi lo hacían trabajar demasiado ya esta viejo debería retirare aunque no se que haría este campamento sin el _(¿Por que siempre que vine ese chico al campamento pasa algo raro? bueno si nos podemos a pensar el es el único de los "campista" que tiene mayor comunicación con los dioses. Siendo hijo de Hades el va a donde quiera, lo que significa, que conoce muchas personas, son una de las cosas que lo hacen genial en su pose de chico misterios pero a veces exagera, muchos le tiene envidia de sus libertad, otros miedo por sus ADN yo solo pienso que como siempre esta solo quiere encontrar un lugar donde no lo este mas)_

-Bueno creo que ese es una parte de su secreto- me dijo Quiron

Percy se extraño por las palabras de Quiron -¿Que secreto?-

-El secreto de por que no nos dijo sobre ti - Percy frunció el ceño al oír mi respuesta, se ve que no me entendió -O sea del por que no nos contó sobre ti de que eras un semidiós o por que si se supone que es tu mejor amigo nunca te dijo nada a ti-

El puso una sonrisa de medio lado -Así es Nico nunca te dice nada de lo que haces pero cuando descubres en que estaba metido no lo puedes creer y te hace verlo de diferente modo-

Percy tenia esa mirada de típico de mi amigo se ve que conocía muy bien a Nico lo cual es raro ya que el de por si el es cerrado -¿Sabe siempre me e preguntado como tu y...- hay fui interrumpida

-Annabeth concéntrate -dijo Quiron a lo que yo me puse derecha y lo mire directamente a los ojos _(rayos otra ves me había distraído con Percy pero que me pasa así no soy yo ¿Que tiene el que me hace seguir contestándole?) _-Sabes cual es tu nueva misión-

Asenti -Descubrir ¿Quien es _"ella"_?-


	10. Por una sudadera

Si creen que es difícil hacer un examen de matemáticas a el cual no estudiaste nada para el, pues peor es adivinar quien es una persona con tan solo saber su sexo, hay mujeres en el mundo eso es como el eso es como 55% de la población mundial, claro que descartamos a muchas por ser mortales pero aun así es difícil, aparte de descubrir quien es _"Ella" _también tengo que saber lo que paso con Percy _(Ahnn..Percy no había pensado en el desde que nos quedamos encerrados) _al recordarlo siento un pequeño rubor que aparece en mis mejillas, (_aun no se que que decirle o sea todo lo que paso fue confuso y sinceramente quiero olvidar ese momento de debilidad por parte mía)_

Me puse mi piyama, estaba muy cansada por todo lo que paso esta semana y sinceramente una buena noche de sueño me haría bien, dormía en la parte de arriba de una litera y mi hermano Malcom en la de abajo, el ya estaba dormido mientras que yo terminaba de leer un libro de arquitectura en mi escritorio. Mi vista se estaba cansando y sentía los parpados pesados sera mejor que duerma ya, subía hasta mi cama y me pare en seco

Sobre mis sabanas estaba la sudadera de Percy, no se lo había devuelto igual el ni siquiera me lo había pedido, cada vez que lo veo me recuerdo a lo que me dijo cuando me lo puse: _"te vez adorable"_ aun no me podia quitárme esa frace de la cabeza _(Ya Annabeth deja de pensar en eso, mañana en el mañana le devolverás la sudadera y listo significaras que olvidaras de esa ridiculez quieras o no) _y con ese pensamiento me fui al dormir_  
_

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante y me puse mi camisa del campamento, unos shorts de jeans, unos tenis, me amare el cabello, agarre la sudadera de Percy y salí de mi cabaña. Aunque era bastante temprano había muchos semidioses ya despiertos y se dirigian al comedor claro todos estaban habrientos y eso me incluía, mi estomago rugió, no veía a Percy en ninguna parte así que decidir ir a desayunar _(De todas maneras la comida lo llamara) _pero me equivoque no estaba la mesa de Poseidon estaba vacía

Puse la sudadera en la mesa de Atenea a lo que mis hermanos me miraron con desprecio

-¿Que?-

Malcom se sentó al lado mio -Annabeth sabes que es de mala educación poner bolsos, chaquetas o gorras encima de la mesa cuando se va a comer-

-Pero esto es una sudadera- dije sujetándola

-Deja de hacerte la graciosa Annabeth- me dijo una de mis hermanas

-Esta bien y que se su pone que haga con ella-

-No lose...ponértela- me dijeron todos medio alto -Para eso la trajiste- _(nunca pensé que mis hermanos fueran tan educados)_

Me puse la sudadera y me quedaba igual que la ultima vez enorme, mucho se echaron una risilla cuando me la puse, otros suspiraron, algunos me ignoraron pero Malcom si sonrió bastante y se acerco a mi oído

-Para la próxima dile a Percy que te de una mas pequeña- me puse roja y voltee a verlo el tenia una sonrisa de medio lado al ver mi expresion de asombro, me guiño _(estúpido como la sabia)_

-Solo te conozco Annabeth- dijo como si me le llera el pensamiento _(si pero que me conozca no significa que supiera que es de Percy) _-Ademas vi a Percy con ella el otro día y Quiron me contó lo que paso- _(eso si tiene mas sentido)_

No le respondí a Malcom igual no sabia que responderla así que decidí callar. Terminamos de comer y yo estaba decidida a busca a Percy para terminar con esto de una buena vez, siento una mano en mi hombro y al voltearme veo a mi entrenador

-¿Quiron sucedió algo?-

-Si pero no es lo que piensas, me a llegado un mensaje de los dioses- no parecía muy preocupado, eso era buena señal

-¿Que?-

-Si bueno es de parte de Ares- dijo -Dice que hagamos como una especie de torneo en honor a el-

-¿Un torneo?-

-Si como una competencia entre los semidiós y el ultimo que quede sera el mas fuerte-

-¿Y por que Ares quisiera hacer eso?-

El encogió los hombros -No lose últimamente han pasado cosas rara la verdad no me sorprende-

-Si bueno tenemos que hacerlo es petición de un dios- el suspiro dándome la razón y quedamos en silencio entonces me acorde que tenia que hacer otra cosas

-Me debo ir ahora, hablamos después mejor sobre el tema- me voltee para salir corriendo cuando escuche

-Por cierto linda sudadera- _(rayos otro que se da cuenta)_

Al buscar a Percy en su cabaña y ver que estaba vacía supe en que lugar iba a estar corrí hasta llegar a la playa y tenia razón hay estaba el sentado la arena admirando el mar con la vista perdida y sus ojos brillaban, sus cabello esta totalmente despeinado lo que lo hacia verse mas guapo, sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarme de eso y concertarme .Me acerque a el y aun no se daba cuenta de mi existencia estaba demasiado distraído viendo el océano

-Hola- al escuchar mi voz se desconecto de sus pensamiento, voltio a verme y sonrió

-Hola chica lista, tiempo sin saber de ti- dijo mientras el hacia un espacio para que me sentara a su lado no lo dude mil veces y me senté a su lado

-Si bueno es que e estado muy ocupada- Dije presumiendo a lo que el se hecho a reír

-O sea que ya no tienes tiempo para mi- tenia un tono de sarcasmo en su voz y hay fui yo la que me eche a reír

No quedamos quietos por un momento mirándonos a los ojos, ya era una costumbre que me quedara hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes y Percy le pasaba lo mismo que a mi o eso esperaba yo, estuvimos un bueno rato así hasta que me acorde a lo que vine.

Me quite la sudadera a lo que Percy estaba confundido -Ten esto es tuya- dije el estaba asombrado y yo roja por su rostro -Gracias por habérmela prestado- El puso una sonrisa y me agarro la mano con la que yo estaba sujetando la sudadera lo que hizo que me sonrojara mas

-No sabes cuando una persona te regala algo, ¿cierto? - Hay la que me sorprendí fui yo _(era un regalo)_

-Si no te la pedí es por que es tuya para que nunca olvides...- su voz se quebró -Ese momento

Hay no podía creer lo que había dicho el quería que yo recordara ese momento en que me dio la sudadera ese momento cuando nos quedamos encerrados juntos _(la verdad yo tampoco lo quería olvidar)_

-Así que es toda tuya, te queda mejor que a mi- agache la cabeza para que no me viera toda roja _(no permito que nadie me vea así menos el)_

El agarro mi barbilla haciendo que subiera la cabeza, al subirla encontrándome con sus ojos -Ya te dije que te vez adorable con ella-


	11. No lo puedo creer

Imagínate el momento mas incomodo de tu vida _(ya lo hiciste ok), _ahora imagínate el mas feliz, _(listo aun no pues apurarte...ya ok sigamos) _bueno ahora junta los y el resultado que te salio es lo que yo siento ahora, una circunstancia en que me hace sentir lo mejor que me aya pasado, pero a la vez incomoda por que no se que decir o mejor que hacer.

Percy estaba justo enfrente mio diciéndome que era "adorable o que me veía así" y yo como tonta me había quedado muda _(desde en cuando acá me queda muda por algo, yo siempre e tenido una respuesta para todo) _pero tal parece que para Percy no tenia una respuesta

_(Que hubieran echo ustedes, esperen no me contesten yo se que hubieran echo ustedes se habrían acercado un poco mas y listo, no era necesario hablar, si bueno pues yo soy especial) _el estaba delante mio esperando a que yo reaccionara que aunque sea mostrara un rastro de vida pero no, lo único que hacia era verlo a los ojos, después de un rato en ese estado el agacho la cabeza y suspiro rendido

-Bueno si quieres te la quedas- me dijo -Es tu decisión hacer algo al respecto pero ten cuidado la puedes perder- esa ultima frase estaba segura que no se refería a la sudadera. EL se levanto y se fue caminando mientras que yo veía como una tonta como se alejaba

Di un fuerte suspiro y me caí en la arena agotada _(¿Que pasa por que cada vez que lo veo me pasa eso?)_ vi el cielo y estaba azulado sin ninguna nube al rededor, el mar estaba tranquilo y calmante se oía como la olas pegaban en las costa y olía a brisa marina lo que me hacia que pensara mas en el _  
_

_(¿Que a hecho el que fuera diferente?) _empiezo a recordar todo lo que a hecho desde su llegada. Los recuerdo como que por culpa de el me asignaron dos misiones imposibles de decifrar o que gracia a el quede castigada obligada a limpiar una bodega de armas, después casi ahogada y luego encerrada en un congelador para que después me regañaran de nuevo

Fruncí el ceño tras recordar todo eso _(lo único que a hecho es meterme en problemas desde que llego, uno tras otro)_ pero eso no es verdad también hubieron buenos momentos, como cuando me dijo chica lista para no ser llamada "rubia" o cuando me y que "ataco" para que Clarisse no lo viera como nos quedamos hablando y riendo, descubrí que le gusta ser justo y que defiende al débil _(una cualidad que me encanta de el)_ hasta que misteriosamente nos quedamos dormidos

_(luego salí castigada pero valió la pena) _por que hacia pude descubrir como puede manipular el agua de manera increíble _(te ahogo) _si pero se disculpo ademas estoy segura que no era su intención, después como nos encerraron y nos moríamos de frió hizo un sacrifico al darme su sudadera y el sufrir el frió aunque claro tu ve que ser justa y abrazarlo y Nico nos descubrió _(Oh.. por los dioses que hubiera pasado si Nico no nos habían interrumpido en ese momento acaso nosotros...) _sacudí mi cabeza

Después de eso con tan solo verlo ya me ponía roja y mi corazón latía demasiado tartamudeaba mucho y era muy tímida _(no lo puedo creer era todo lo contrario a mi) _cada vez que nos mirábamos quedamos hipnotizados por nuestros ojos y lo suyos hacían que me temblaban las piernas y ahora lo que acababa de pasar repitiéndome que soy adorable _(eso ya lo sabia yo que tiene de especial que lo dijera el) _

Después se empezó a cercarse, solo tenia que inclinarme un poco y listo, _(oohh...Por Zeus acaso me estoy escuchando pareciera que estuviera..) _me tape la boca aunque claro que estaba pensado _( eso es imposible, no lo puedo creer yo yo..._

_ME E ENAMORADO DE PERCY, me enamore de todo sobre el la manera en que me sonríe, como me mira con eso ojos que tiene un brillo inocente y feliz, su instinto natural de justicia y protección la manera en la que me cuida y se preocupa por mi de todo, todo hizo que me encantara) (como pudo pasar esto a claro lo acaba de repetir)_

De repente vino a mi una revelación por todo lo que nos había pasado _(es imposible que todo fuera una coincidencia) _es como si alguien nos quisiera ver juntos por que siempre que nos veíamos nos pasaba algo que hacia que termináramos atrapados de muchas maneras, como si fuera planeado y Nico lo sabia y que fue su intermediario todo este tiempo era tan obvio _(así que en verdad es bastante lista) _

_-_Ya se quien es "Ella"- grite


	12. Que comience

_(No lo puedo creer si es quien creo que es entonces Nico me debe una gran explicación) _lo primero que pensé fue salir corriendo hacía la oficina de Quiron pero que pasa si me equivoco quedaría como la peor hija de Atenea, _(si, no es entonces seria la burlas de mis hermanos y la vergüenza de mi madre)_ estaba en la arena, mirando el cielo azul y despejado _(Pero pensando lo lógicamente no creo que Nico hiciera ese tipos de favores) _estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza dure un buen tiempo así entres mis pensamientos tratando de aclaras mis ideas

_(no solo creo haber descubierto quien es "ella" si no que también e declarado a mi misma mis sentimientos por Percy..Ahhhh...Percy) _lleve mis manos a mis ojos tapando la luz _(Aun no puedo creerlo) _y ahora me pongo a pensar todo lo que esta pasando _(¿Que hago ahora?) _decirle lo que siento no es una opción se reiría de mi es lo mas probable, y si mi madre se entera, que ya debió enterarse por que es una diosa y mas de la sabiduría esa ya debe saberlo y debe estar furiosa

_(mejor olvídalo Annabeth) _y de repente me di cuenta que con eso los problemas se resolvían, OLVIDAR,_ (eso lo esolvía todo)._ olvidarme de mi madre, de la tal "ella", de Nico y sus misterios y sobre todo olvidarme Percy de su raro y sospechoso pasado, de los momentos que me hizo pasar, de esta estúpida fantasía mía y este patético enamoramiento _(lo único que tengo que hacer es ignorarlo y ya y dejar de pensar tanto) _si sonaba fácil pero recuerden una hija de Atenea le cuesta dejar de pensar tanto

* * *

Todo iba bien, volví a mi vida normal _(bueno lo mas normal que podía ser) _aunque si me costaba ignorar a Percy con el paso de los días fue mas sencillo. Le dije a Quiron que no podía seguir con la misión o las misiones _(conste no le menciones nada sobre quien creía que era "ella" pienso que es demasiado portón tengo que pensarlo mejor)_, el obviamente no se lo tomo muy bien, me pidió razones por las cuales abandonaba la misión _(yo no les dije las verdadera aun me queda orgullo) _lo tuve que decir una escusa buena y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle que no me sentía cómoda averiguando la vida de otro y menos de Percy

Claro que el se puso molesto no insistió mucho el me conocía _(o eso creía) _y sabia que cuando tomaba una decisión nunca me echaba para atrás era uno de mis lemas, si quedo decepcionado según el yo era la única persona que Percy tenia con suficiente confianza aquí en el campamento para contarle lo que paso, la verdad no se si eso era muy cierto _(seguro yo era una persona mas en su vida) _pensar es me deprimió _(el tenia mas personas en la que confiar yo solo era una mas que conoce...ya Annabeth recuerda lo que dijiste ya lo olvidaste no es nada y nunca lo fue) _aunque sabia que eso no era del todo verdad

Estaba en mi cabaña en listando me para el torneo _(seguro que no sabe de lo que hablo, verán, hace una semanas Quiron me dijo que recibió un mensaje de los dioses o ser mas especifica de Ares el dios de la guerra. El quería que hiciéramos como un torneo en su honor, en donde pelearían los mejores semidioses griegos, o sea, los jefes de cabañas, aunque no sabíamos porque este repentino interés en nosotros no podíamos negar una orden directa de un dios hasta Nico tenia que pelear por que ordenes era ordenes)_

Termine de ponerme la armadura que era un poco pesada puse mi cuchillo en su vaina y agarre mi casco, estaba en la puerta de mi cabaña lista para salir era la única que quedaba ya que todos estaban preparándose para el gran Torneo, apague las luces de la cabaña y di un suspiro _(seguro que es solo otro gran espectáculo para que los dioses se entretenga y nosotros suframos) _y con esa mentalidad salí de mi cabaña

Al llegar a la arena todos ya estaban sentados tanto guerreros como espectadores, los sátiros estaban junto a la ninfas _(como siempre) _salude a mi amigo Grover un sátiro que estaba con su novia ninfas _(que sinceramente ya olvide su nombre) _y me senté a donde estaban los que iban a participar en las batallas, estaba al lado de Will un hijo de Apolo la verdad nunca e hablado con el y era mejor así porque no tenia porque hacerlo

Quiron apareció entre la muchedumbre como todo un líder agarro el micrófono en medio de toda la arena de combate por un momento me recordó a esos albitros de la lucha libre claro que ellos no tienen la mitad trasera de un caballo

-¡Atención!- su grito hizo que todo el mundo se callara -¡Preparados!- hay comenzó toda la bulla de nuevo

El levanto la mano y el silencio volvió -pero antes algunas normas- hay hubo unos abucheos

-En vez de normas es mas una condición para las peleas, puesta por Ares- todo el mundo estaba confundido que condición podía tener Ares o sea es el dios de la guerra sin ofender a sus hijos _(mejor dicho ofendiendo a sus hijos) _el solo pensaba en la pelea

-Es que no podrán usar sus poderes divinos como semidioses solamente los puños y dos armas- todo el mundo se quejo pero yo lo vi bien razonable Ares es dios de la guerra o sea solo utiliza los puño o las armas y su ingenio para la estrategia aunque eso ya era mas departe de mi madre era muy obvio que el quería que lo hiciéramos a su modo limpio después de todo es a su honor

Yo por mi parte tenia la ventaja no tenia los hechizo vocales de la hija de Afrodita o la curaciones de Will, no tenia la sombra de Nico y mucho menos manejaba las olas como Percy, así ellos me podían ganar pero aquí estaba prohibido si lo usaban serian descalificado, solo dependías de tu audacia y inteligencia y aceptemos lo la mas inteligente hay soy yo. La única que me preocupad era Clarrise La Rue hija de Ares obviamente ella tenia bastante posibilidad y me imagino que Ares estaba de su parte

Voltee a ve a Quiron que tenia una sonrisa de medio lado y grito

-¡Que comience el Torneo de héroes!-


	13. Las Eliminaciones

La adrenalina se sentía en todas partes. El torneo estaba apunto de empezar fueron a la arena los primeros participantes Nico Di Angelo y el lider de Demetre _(pobre) _al sonar la campana y el chico quiso envestir a Nico el lo único que tuvo que hacer que hacer fue esquivarlo y darle con la mano por detrás del cuello justo en el inicio de la médula espinal, no lo hizo suficiente duro para matarlo ni dejarlo paralitico solo se desmayo. Haciendo a Nico el primer ganador y que yo temblara de terror_ (solo le dio un golpe y quedo inconsciente, aunque esa es una parte delicada del cuerpo el sabia justamente donde darle, tal vez sin poderes divinos o no Nico es fuerte)_

El siguiente encuentro fue el de Silena la líder de Afordita contra el de Hermes y aunque si fue un poco largo y a la vez aburrido quien diría que al final ganaría Silena por engatusarlo _(se lo que piensan es prohibido usar los poderes y el encanto vocal es uno de ellos pero ella ni siquiera hablo digamos que su belleza bastaba para que el cayera a sus pies y como no podemos quitarle su cara lo tiene permitido. Si es un poco injusto pero yo tengo la inteligencia de mi madre es obvio que la usare y no me pueden arrancar el cerebro)_

_(Hablando de mi inteligencia) _llego mi turno y pelee contra Beckendorf hijo de Hefesto curiosamente era el novio de Silena, muy hábil con las herramientas pero algo torpe en cuanto en escabullirse, no tarde mucho en vencerlo aunque era un buen herrero no significa que fuera mejor guerrero no podía tener ningún arma especial creada por el solo una simple espada y con eso no es muy bueno, me quiso emboscar por detrás pero lo escuche le di un fuerte golpe con la vaina de me cuchillo a su casco hizo que se callear y a paso siguiente que se desmayara por la contusión

Vi al publico con aires de orgullo tras mi victoria y Silena me miraba con ojos de muerte lo cual me incomodaba bastante _(no es mi cumpla que su noviecito sea débil o mal guerrero que se quede haciendo armas lo cual es su especialidad) _

La próxima fue la pelea de la de Clarisse que lucho contra el de Dionisio uno de sus gemelos _(no me se cual es cual) _Pero el chico estaba asustadizo le temblaba las piernas _(literalmente parecía gelatina) _Clarisse se reía de el diciendo que el no era competencia para ella (_lo cual era cierto, Clarisse me cai mal pero era una de las mejores en lo que hacia y que era eso hacerte sentir mas débil mostrándote su fuerza)_

Su pelea inicio y Clarisse quiso atacar pero el chico soltó su espada y empezó a correr en círculos y Clarisse atrás persiguiéndolo _(viéndolo de la manera cómica parecía el juego del gato y el ratón) _Clarisse lo alcanzo jalandole de la camisa, después el empezó a gritar parecía que sus gritos la extresaban mas termino por callarlo con una fuerte patada en la entrepierna _(uhhhh...eso me solio, no fue a mi y soy mujer) _claro que después de ese golpe bajo ella gano el chico apenas podía caminar

Por ultimo le toco a Percy con Will el de Apolo, cargaba un arco con las flechas en su espalda y una mirada de determinación listo para ganar en cambio Percy sujetaba su espada con una mano y tenia un rostro de pereza como si prefiriera estar durmiendo que aquí _(típico de el) _el timbre sonó y la pelea comenzó Will lanzo una flecha directo a la cabeza de Percy el cual la esquivo rápidamente

-¡Oye ten cuidado me podrías lastimar esas cosas están filosas!- Percy puso su típico tono de sarcasmo y una sonrisa de medio lado, todo el mundo se echo a reír incluyéndome pero solo me limite a sonreír yo ya sabia como era el no se tomaba las cosas muy enserio eso lo hacia mas divertido

Will no se rió parecía mas molesto lo cual es raro por que siento hijo de Apolo siempre andaba muy calmado pero Percy le saca el quicio a todo el mundo, era su especialidad empezó a lanzar muchas flechas y Percy las esquivaba mientras se burlaba de el, parecía que estuviera bailando, lo curioso fue que cuando estaba mas rojo de la ira se quedo sin flechas y Percy estaba sin un solo rasguño

-Te has quedado sin municiones- _(que listo lo puso mas molesto hasta que acabara todos su flechas y no le quedara nada para defenderse quien pensaria que el sesos de alga pensara algo así)_

El saco un bolígrafo que enseguida se convirtió en su espada, tomo el mundo se asombro pero para el era normal, fue corriendo hasta Will haciendo que el dudara justo enfrente de el le dio con la parte inferior espada en el estomago e hizo que el vomitara un poco de sangre y cayera inconsciente haciendo a Percy el ganador y que pasara a la siguiente ronda

Quiron subió al escenario haciendo que todo el mundo se callara -Debo anunciar que lamentablemente Silena esta descalificada-

La cabaña de Afrodita se quejo al igual que otros campistas excepto claro los de Hermes pera ellos se lo tenia bien merecido, Quiron hizo una seña de silencio y al instante todos se callaron

-Estuve hablando con Ares y no esta muy feliz con la estrategia con la que gano- Todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido al escuchar que el mismísimo Ares no estaba de acuerdo -Dice que su cuerpo es parte del encanto de Afrodita asi que sera descalificada- seguian quejandose pero ya no tanto, y estaba confundida _(si es así porque a mi no me descalifican por mi cerebro es parte de Atenea ¿porque yo si me quedo?) _la pregunta me rodeaba la cabeza cuando escuche mi nombre

-Annabeth, Annabeth- dijo Quiron llamándome yo reaccione y le hice un gesto de firmeza mostrando le que tengo toda mi atención en el y continuo

-Hemos pasados a las semifinales- hay se oyó una bulla -El próximo combate sera entre Nico Di Angelo y Annabeth Chanse- _(no quiero pelear contra el chico gripi, el da miedo)_ no expresión no cambio aun seguía firme y Nico se dirigía a la arena así que lo imite nos pusimos cada uno en nuestra esquina yo puse una posición de defensa pero a la vez lista para atacar sacando mi cuchillo

Todo estaba tenso sinceramente el me sonría y sentía que estaba viendo el día de mi muerte, la campana sonó y nada cambio el ambiente seguía igual de incomodo, el levanto la mano y yo estaba lista para cualquier ataque e improviso extendió su brazo totalmente como si estuviera preguntando algo _(y ahora que le pasa)_

_-_¡Me rindo!- todos -¡QUE!

El puso na sonrisa haciendo que se viera todos sus dientes y yo sentía un escalofríos -No quiero pelear ya me aburrí así que me rindo-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- grite desde la otra esquina de la arena

El me miro lo que hizo que sintiera a un mas escalofríos -¿A no?- dijo mientras se desvanecía -Observarme- y se fue dejándome sola en la arena

-Esto harta que haga eso- Quiron se puso al lado mio y dio un fuerte suspiro el al igual que yo estaba harta de los acertijos de Nico, levanto mi brazo y dijo:

-La ganadora Annabeth- todo el mundo estaba confundido y yo era la primera me fui de la arena esperando a mi contrincante para gran final. Quiron llamo A Percy y Clarrise para la pelea ellos se pusieron en posición listo ambos para atacar al sonar la campana sus espadas se chocaron haciendo que ambos retrocedieran

-Seria mas fácil si tu también te rindes- dijo Percy con un ego bien subido

-No gracias Jackson yo estado esperando esta pelea mas que nadie- dijo mientras escupía _(ok eso fue algo asqueroso)_ la pela comenzó enserio y sus espadas chirreaban por el filo de acero ambos evadían y atacaban ninguno se lastimaba eran expertos y muy precavidos _(nunca había visto a alguien que aguantara tanto tiempo con Clarisse) _

La gente estaba envuelta en gritos por un minuto se separaron y estaban jadeando y sudorosos Clarisse vino corriendo así el preparada para el corte final cuando el esquiva su espada junto a tiempo y le da en el brazo con la suya haciendo que Clarisse me pegue un grito desgarrador y cayera o hazle la cabeza para ver mejor y su brazo estaba una cortada bastante profunda y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

Percy no estaba mejor parecía traumatizado parado allí viendo el sufrir de ella reacciono y se agacho para ayudarla pero ella no quería su ayuda era muy orgullosa llegaron los hijos de Apolo que vieron a Percy con ojos asesinos, bueno era de esperarse Will tampoco se salvo de el

Quiron se acerco a la arena y tomo el hombro de Percy haciendo que se levantara y se fuera a su asiento la muchedumbre estaba alteradiza y Quiron trataba de calmarlos -¡Atencion!-

Todos se callaron -Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase- hazle la mirada al oír mi nombre -Serán nuestro héroes de la gran final- _(¡Queee!) _y se escucho la bulla de los campistas


	14. Y el ganador es

_(luchar contra Percy ¡Están locos! a caso vieron lo que le paso a Will y Carisse yo no quiero quedar en una camilla) _estaba en mi cabaña alistándome para la pelea, estaba demasiado angustiada mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban _(ok cálmate Annabeth ellos le faltaban algo que tu tienes, inteligencia) _chasque los dedos con señal de que tenia razón _(es verdad yo tengo mi inteligencia ellos cometieron un grave error, dejarse llevar por las bromas de Percy y no controlar su ira, yo tengo una posibilidad después de todo lo conozco) _agarre mi cuchillo y fui directo a la puerta al igual que cuando iba empezar el torneo también estaba sola _(no me puede sorprender, o, eso espero)_

Llegue a la arena y el estadio estaba lleno, los campistas gritaban para que ya comenzara la pelea al igual que los satiros y las ninfas. Estaba en frente de la reja esperando que se abriera para comenzar _(lista no hay vuelta atrás, claro podía rendirme igual que Nico, ¡No! esa no es una opción quedaría débil y avergonzara a mi cabaña y a mi madre y mas si es con un hijo Poseidon no la única manera de perder es en batalla eso es lo mas honrable y doloroso también)_

Escuche el ruido de la reja abriéndose y como los primeros rayos del sol se colaban y así que entre cerrara los ojos, camine un paso adelante y pude ver la arena que estaba rodeada por un gran muro y atrochas como para que ninguno de los dos no escapáramos era bastante gran redonda examine los alrededores y pude identificar al otra extremo bien alejado estaba Percy que me sonría curiosamente

-Competidores- pude reconocer la voz era Quiron que nos hablaba por los altavoces pero no lo podía ver prácticamente no podía ver nada solo la arena y Percy -Están en una arena especial diseñada por Atenea y echa por Hefesto- _(quien diría que mi madre y Hefesto se unirán, bueno pensándolo bien hacen un equipo perfecto mi madre es el cerebro y Hefesto las manos)_

-No podrán ver nos pero nosotros si a ustedes- _(genial mil ojos viéndome) -_La regla es la misma nada de poderes divinos annn...y hay una nueva si el contrincante tiene acorralado al otro por mas de 10 segundos sin poder liberarse, gana-_ (suerte para mi es regla me ayuda bastante no lo tengo lastimar gravemente para ganar solo atraparlo ¿Pero porque abran puesto esa regla no quieren que nos lastimemos el uno al otro?)_

-Ahora pónganse de frente y dese un apretón de manos como signo de amistad-

Empece a caminar acercándome a Percy igual que el a mi, quedamos frente a frente en una distancia razonable, el estaba sonriéndome y yo había olvidado que especial era para mi su sonrisa, me quede un rato viéndolo tenia tiempo sin verlo desde que decidí ignorarlo, menos hablarle tenia un rato contemplando sus ojos y el lo míos

Cuando me di de cuenta el tenia su mano levantada esperando por mi _(que estúpida ¿Cuanto tiempo la tenia así?) _levante la mía y le di un apretón confiado el sonrió haciendo ver sus blancos dientes

-Suerte chica lista-

-Igualmente seso de algas- rió un poco mientras nos íbamos alejando hasta nuestra posición inicial me puse en posición de defensa con mi cuchillo, mientras que solo se quedo parado sin hacer nada _(típico de el finge que no le importa para distraerme)_

_-_Preparados- retumbaba la voz de Quiron -Listos- Percy saco su bolígrafo que de inmediato se trasformo en un espada -¡Peleen!- El ultimo grito retumbo en mi cabeza y quedo su eco en toda la arena después de irse bino un silencio incomodo lleno de tensión

Percy y yo no nos movíamos estábamos en la misma posición viendo nos fijamente a ver quien era el primero que se atrevía a atacar

-No vas atacar chica lista- dijo el desde su extremo de la arena

-No gracias yo conozco tu estrategia- puso un cara de extrañada como si yo hubiera hablado en japones

-¿Mi estrategia?-

-Si haces que el contrincante te ataque primero para anticipar sus movimientos una táctica fácil de pelea, pero no funciona conmigo-

El frunció el ceño aun mas confundido -Enserio es una táctica a mi solo me daba flojera empezar, pero lo que dijiste me hace ver mas genial así que si ese era mi plan- _(enserio flojera Percy definitivamente es un caso perdido) _

_-_Bueno ya que tu no piensas empezar lo haré yo-

Dio unos poco paso adelante y yo unos mas para atrás, el sonrió de medio lado se echo a correr yo tenia previsto su ataque era de frente lo podía esquivar o contraatacar y la segunda opción era la mejor. Pero tal parece que el tenia otros planes, justo cuando iba golpearme con su espada se para enfrente mio lo cual me estrañó, mi cuchillo estaba apuntando a su estomago y de repente su espada estaba a puntando a mi cuello

-Touche chica lista- es verdad estábamos los dos tocados si alguno de los dos daba un paso al frente o simplemente estirábamos el brazo significaría nuestras muertes

No nos movíamos temíamos que si nos alejamos algunos de los dos aprovecharía la oportunidad para atacar lo cual era verdad, entre la espada y la pared estábamos o mejor decir entre dos espadas

-Me imagino que no te moverás- dijo Percy el cual tenia razón no soy tan tonta para moverme - Bueno yo si, ya se me esta tensando el brazo- dio un par de pasos para atrás y yo no hice nada para evitarlo si me movía quedaría muy herido y yo no quería eso _(rayos Annabeth por que te tiene que gustar el chico con el que peleas) _

El me vio de manera de agradecimiento, me imagino que por no a ver le abrirle completo el estomago pero si no hubiera sido yo lo hubieran echo _(¿Por que hizo algo tan arriesgado) _

-Bueno ahora si comienza la verdadera pelea- y tenia razón por que el empezó a atacarme y yo a defenderme y contraatacar

Su espada chocaba con mi cuchillo un par de veces pero no nos hacíamos daño ni un solo rasguño teníamos la oportunidad pero no podíamos vernos lastimados y menos si el otro lo hizo, en una de esas el piso mal e hizo que se tropezara y cayera pero no antes de agárrame el brazo y hacer que caiga con el quedando frente a frente

Estaba encima de el y era mi oportunidad para acorralarlo y ganar pero solo veo sus bellos ojos y la forma en la que me penetran, escuchaba su respiración fuerte igual que la mía, tenia mi mano en su pecho y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón agitados y rápidos, por un momento no sentía eso millones de ojos viéndonos eramos solo el y yo

Puso su mano en mi mejilla la cual estaba bastante sudaba pero eso no me importaba en ese momento agarro un par de mis mechones y los hecho atrás de mi oreja, yo estaba roja me había ruborizado al punto en el que no se me distinguía con un tomate

-Annabeth- su voz era suave tenia que hacer algo estábamos mas cerca que la ultima vez, entonces surgió algo inesperado cuando estaba a punto de acercarme Percy voltea su cuerpo haciendo que el este encima mio

Tenia mis manos agarradas por las suya y los pies también -No te muevas- me dijo con voz de burla

De repente se escuchaba por toda la arena _-10, 9, 8...-_

Trataba de liberarme pero no podía obviamente Percy era mas pesado y fuerte que yo, seguían contando _-7, 6, 5...-_

_(El desgraciado supo jugármela esta vez engañándome que estúpido y a la vez inteligente) -4, 3, 2-_

Ya no se podía hacer mas nada el había ganado -_¡1!- _retumbo los cañones, salieron papelillos por doquier, el grito de la gente las murallas se abrieron y pude ver a la multitud mientras Quiron decía:

-¡Percy Jackson es el ganador!-


	15. Mi premio

Estaba parada al lado de Percy y el al lado de Clarisse al día siguiente de la pelea venia la entrega de premios entre el 1, 2, 3, lugar obviamente Nico quedo en 4 por su estúpida renuncia que aun no entiendo, Quiron se encargaba de entregarlos en representación de Ares el muy flojo le da fastidio venir hacia acá, yo aun estaba molesta con Percy por la manera en la que me engaño para ganar _(si se que fue una buena estrategia y debería darle crédito pero mi orgullo y dignidad es mas grande)_

Las trompetas sonaron, especialidad de los hijos de Apolo y Quiron se acerco a nosotros y nos dio la medallas, la mía era de plata por 2 lugar claro que Percy tenia la de oro; las medallas estaban estaban grabadas según nuestro padres y el arma que usamos para pelear al parte de nuestro puesto y nombre como un aro. La mía adelante tenia un búho y como fondo un libro como símbolo de mi madre tenia en su arco Annabeth Chase, atrás estaba mi cuchillo y decía 2 lugar

La de Percy era de oro obvio, tenia un tridente y de fondo un océano, atrás estaba su espada con su nombre completo Perceus Jackson _(Perceus se me había olvidado el cómico nombre de el)_ y decida 1 lugar y la de Clarisse era bronce con un jabalí como símbolo de Ares atrás estaba su lanza y decia Clarisse la Rue 3 lugar, Quiron nos puso la medallas y nos felicito por nuestra destreza en el torneo

-Bueno y ahora el premio sorpresa para el ganador de parte mía- dijo Quiron, nosotros no entendíamos _(que yo sepa no había mas premios aparte de las insignificantes medallas)_

-E decidido que el ganador tendrá una recompensa por su esfuerzo- _(era obvio que hablaba de Percy pero cual...)_

_-_¿Cual es el grandioso premio?- dijo Percy como si me leyera la mente

-Un pase...- nosotros lográbamos comprender -Hablo de que el ganador tendrá un pase y para su cabaña de una semana libre, sin actividades, deberes ni entrenamientos. Una semana para relajarse y hacer lo que quiera-

Se oyó entre toda la gente un grito era obvio que todos querían ese pase, yo vi a Percy debería estar contento por su suerte una semana libre sin hacer nada debió ser sueño desde que llego acá, pero el no estaba feliz ni siquiera sonreía lo que era raro porque se la pasaba haciéndolo, estaba serio _(y ahora que le pasa)_

-No es justo- _¡Que! _eso es lo que se pudo escuchar en un grito la gente no lo entendía y yo tampoco

-En mi cabaña solo estoy yo y el pase es para toda una cabaña no es justo que sea solo yo, ademas soy nuevo así que no tengo muchos deberes o entrenamientos siempre me la paso haciendo nada- es ese sentido Percy tenia razón el no lo necesitaba

-¿Y que pretendes que haga con el premio?- dijo Quiron esperando una respuesta

-Umm...- el voltio a verme y puso una sonrisa de medio lado -Yo digo que lo tenga segundo lugar, Annabeth y la cabaña de Atenea lo merecen mas que yo-

Mi cabaña pego un grito de victoria como si yo hubiera ganado pero yo solo miraba a Percy _( el muy listo después de ábreme ganado tan descaradamente, ahora me da el premio, debería rechazarlo pero si lo hiciera mis hermanos me matarían, tampoco es que yo no quiera un par de días libres)_

_-_Bueno si eso quieres- dijo Quiron voltio la mirada hacia mi -Annabeth tu cabaña y tu recibirán el pase-

Mi cabaña empezó a gritar como locos _(nunca había visto a mis hermanos tan emocionados por algo) _continuaron festeja un buen rato voltee para darle la gracias a Percy que estaba al lado mio por su generosidad, pero era muy tarde ya se había ido al igual que Clrarisse dejándome sola en medio de la arena

Mis hermano quisieron organizar una fiesta en nuestra cabaña la cual yo no asistí, _(no me siento cómoda, celebran como si yo hubiera ganado lo cual no es cierto, no me lo merezco) _estaba caminado por la playa, sintiendo la brisa veraniega, ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo cuando distingo a un individuo me acerco mas y al darme cuenta era Percy

Estaba sentado viendo el océano _(como siempre) _su miraba estaba perdida, sus bellos ojos verdes brillaba por la luz del anochecer y la brisa hacia que su cabello se despeinara mas, voltio a verme y puso una sonrisa tierna que hizo que toda la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza

-Seguirás contemplándome hay parada o vas a venir- dijo en tono de burla hacia mi a lo que yo le dedique una mirada asesina y el se echo a reír, me acerque y me senté a su lado un poco separada Percy se acercamos a mi haciendo que nuestros hombros chocaran y que yo me pusiera roja

Yo estaba nerviosa pero me encantaba sentirme así con el, así que con un poco d pena me recosté en su hombro y el estiro su brazo agarrando mi otro hombro abrazándome completamente, sentía los latidos de su corazón ese preciso momento era perfecto y me gustaría quedarme así para siempre

El me sonreía y yo no sabia que hacer eran eso momentos incómodos felices _(Si me se explicar) _Tenia que decir algo odio estos silencios aunque con Percy los silencios se sentían pacíficos y podía durar horas así con tal de estar a su lado

-Gra..ci..as- logre decir _(no lo puedo creer estaba tartamudeando) _el puso una mirada extrañada -Por lo que hiciste a mi cabaña-

-Solo lo hice por ti aparte era lo justo- mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y no puede esconder mi rostro _(lo hizo solo por mi) _el puso una sonrisa mostrado su diente gracias a mi expresión

-¿Que están gracioso?- aunque era obvio que el chiste era yo

-Nada solo extrañaba esto- dijo mirando al cielo

-¿Que extrañabas?-

-Ya sabe a ti pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta eso- voltee mi cabeza para que no me vea tan roja, me daba avergüenza, sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente mis manos estaban frías de los nervios _(que me extrañaba, le gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo, pero eso puede ser como amigos ¿verdad?)_

-Annabeth- sentí su suave voz susurrándome al oído, voltee temerosa la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos

Estábamos a la misma distancia que cuando peleábamos, pero esta vez nadie nos veía y no había un premio de promedio, solo nosotros dos sin interrupciones sin ningún obstáculo. Me estaba matando tan presión entre los dos siempre era lo mismo, no entiendo por que es tan difícil, el ve mis labios deseosos y yo los suyos.

-Percy..yo- y hay fui interrumpida por sus labios


	16. ¡Le gusto!

_(¿Cual crees que seria la mejor forma de que ten callaran? ya lo se si eres como yo, no te gustan que te callen es una falta de respecto, ademas nadie están importante para hacerte guardar silencio. Eso pensaba yo hasta esa noche) _Estaba con Percy nerviosa y trataba de decir algo para romper el silencio, cuando el me interrumpe bruscamente dando me un beso

Sentí la precio de lo labios de Percy contarlos míos y mi rostros de asombro se agrando, de hay a un segundo solté mis labios que estaban tenso y me deje llegar por el, cerrando los ojos, sentía como sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos saboreaba su sabor salado y aunque fue poco e inocente fue lo mejor sensación de mi vida

Pero tuvo que durar muy poco, se alejo pero seguía a una distancia aun cerca mio y yo quede con las ganas de seguir, el me miraba fijamente los ojos, me imaginaba como estaba yo toda roja _(que pena, porque en esta situación)._ Estaba esperando a que yo reaccionara o digiera algo pero que quería que hiciera como debía estar, que pretende el que iba a decir

_(Podría decirle lo que siento, pero justo ahora no tengo las palabras estoy demasiado nerviosa apenas y respiro)_ nos quedamos un buen rato así hasta que el dio un suspiro de decepción y se alejo de mi por completo, vi su mirada y ese brillo que tenia en los ojos hace unos segundo cuando me miraba ya no estaba a cambio solo podía ver decepción

Se paro, se sacudió la arena que tenia en sus pantalones y yo lo seguía con la mirada, puso su manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans -Lo siento- dijo con la cabeza agachada y apenada apenas lo pude escuchar _(Que lo siente ¿porque?) _estaba apunto de hablarle, para decirle que no tenia por que sentirlo que no estaba furiosa pero el muy..._(mejor no termino la frase) _se fue alejando de mi, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y viendo como se desvanece en la playa

_(soy una estúpida de seguro pensara que me enoje) _si me doy cuenta esto ya me a pasado, antes del torneo que hablamos en este mi lugar en la playa pero no paso nada como ahora, quedo paralizada cuando me doy cuenta lo que acaba de pasar _(¡Me beso! o sea eso era muy obvio, pero significa que yo...) _trague profundo por lo que acababa de pensar

-Significa que le gusto- _(no eso imposible bueno es.. o sea como el pudo a verse... es decir que hice yo)_ . Mi cabeza daba vueltas odio esta situación (_a ver que e echo yo para que el sintiera algo, fui la que lo recibió, si pero no fue una bienvenida muy linda que digamos. Después de eso lo acuse de haber venido solo y que era muy sospechoso, que puede sentir eso aparte de odio e indiferencia)_

Vi al cielo, siempre termino en la misma situación con el , sin hablarnos _(Que tal la misma noche que nos conocimos cuando nos quedamos dormidos, bueno nos reímos bastante pero eso solo como amigos. Después de eso el bendito castigo, me ahogo que amor puede haber hay, pero nos quedamos atrapados y bueno paso todo eso del frió, tal vez si pudo ver un poco de amor en ese instante el dando me su sudadera yo sujetando sus manos para darle calor después ese abrazo )_

_(Luego me regalo su sudadera por que decía que me veía adorable en ella, fue el primer cumplido que recibo de buena manera y el me lo repitió dos veces en diferentes ocasiones y yo decidí__ ignorarlo por completo gracias a descubrir los sentimientos que tengo hacia el)_

_(Vino el torneo y hay bueno el me engaño gracias a esos sentimientos e hizo que me distrajera y el ganara. Luego me cedió su premio, pero era por lo justo ¿no?, y ahora nos encontramos por segunda vez en esta playa y me dice que me extrañaba y luego sin mas ni menos me besa)_

-Como pude ser tan ciega- _(es la verdad le gusto y yo como una tonta no le dije nada, debe pensar que lo odio...AAhhhhhh es por eso que las hijas de Atenea no somos buenas en el amor, no tiene logia alguna. Como es posible con con unos simples gestos o accidentes terminemos así) _

-Los accidentes nunca existen para el amor- me dijo una voz muy dulce y femenina atrás, me volteo rápidamente y me doy cuenta quien me habla es "ELLA"


	17. Ella

-Los accidentes nunca existen para el amor- me dijo un voz dulce y femenina atrás mio, me volteo y veo a una mujer materializarse delante mio, con un rostro que resplandece, un cuerpo perfecto al igual que su cutis, sus ojos cambiaban de color en degrade, su cabello en perfecto estado y cada rulo de su abundante cabellera rubia esta en perfección y su ropa sencilla pero a la vez hermosa

Sinceramente sentía envidia de tanta perfección, una nunca podía verse tan hermosa y menos yo -Que tanto me vez- dijo con su voz embriagadora que me recordaba a la protagonista de un libro que tanto me encantaba. Sacudí mi cabeza por mis materialista pensamiento (_asi no piensa una hija de Atenea) _puse una sonrisa de medio lado al darme cuenta quien estaba en mi presencia

-Bueno, que tal la mismísima Afrodita delante mio, debería considerarlo un honor- dije con mi tono de burla, _(a mi que me interesara que ella estuviera hay)_

-Mas respecto cariño, gracias a mi es que estas en esta bella y romántica situación

-¡QUEE!- _(gracias a ella estoy tan confundida, claro yo lo sabia, sabia que era su culpa, después de todo ella es la que sabe mas del amor, supongo) _-Así que yo tenia razón tu eras "ella"-

-jajajajajajaa...era tan obvio niñita, o sea no sabes todo lo que hice para logar juntaros, estoy muy cansada

-¿Cansada de que?,de ver como nos juntábamos mientras tu te reías en el olimpo haciéndote manicura

-Crees que no fue difícil, o sea no sabes los duro de corazón que son los dos y con todo lo que le paso Percy hacer que aceptara su amor no es fácil tuve que:

-Pedirle a Morfeo que los durmiera esa noche, hacer que el chico emo los encerrar en ese almacén que los congelaran, ademas de hacer jurar de que no diga nada y cuando creí que por fin lo aceptarían tu decidiste ignorarlo, tuve que rogarle a Ares que por favor hiciera ese estúpido torneo, suerte que es fácil de manipular, luego de eso gracias que lo dos son fuertes llegaron a la semifinales y tuve que volver a llamar a Nico para que renunciaran y pudieran estar luchando juntos

-Espera tu me estas diciendo que todo lo que nos a pasado a Percy y a mi desde que el llego es obra tuya, por tu culpa nos sentimos así

-Hay te estas equivocando, yo los puse en esa circunstancia, pero jamas juegue con sus corazones, no hay ningun hechizo, parejas como ustedes no es necesario yo con solo verlos se que están destinados ese es mi don se cuando debe estar con alguien, los asuntos de corazón son lo mio a eso me dedico y una pareja como ustedes no se encuentra mucho por eso me quise encargar personalmente de su relación para que nadie lo arruinara

-No digas baboseadas siempre haces esto y te divierte si no te hubieras involucrado nada hubiera pasado y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas normales

-Claro que no porque tu tendrías que seguir con la misión de descubrir que le pasado a Percy o sea que tendrías que pasar tiempo con el quisieras o no por que era ordenes, lo único que hice yo fue adelantar la cosa por que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-No- dije susurrando para que no me escuchara _(tiene razón no se esta equivocando)_

-Vez, ademas yo no hice nada esta noche

-¿De que hablas?- dije para que pareciera de que no sabia de lo que hablaba pero era muy obvio

-No te hagas la tonta que no lo eres, hablo de lo que paso yo no hice nada, por coincidencia lo encontraste en la playa cuando caminabas, fue su decisión hacer lo que hizo y fue la tuya seguirlo, yo no tuve nada que ver

-Si pero...- me había quedado sin palabras ella le encontró la lógica de todo excepto...

-Vez tengo razón, podrás ser hija de la diosa mas lista, pero ya te dije en asuntos del corazón yo soy la mejor, no me subestimes

-Pero hay algo que no concuerda, ¿porque Di Angelo te ayudo, entiendo Ares que es tu supuesto "novio" hasta Morfeo pudiste haberlo engatusado conociéndote, pero Nico no creo que se deje llevar por tus juegos

-En eso yo te puedo contestar- Me dijo una sombra mientras se transformaba en un chico de mediana edad, con su típica chaqueta de aviador y sus ojos que parecieran que no tuvieran almas

-Parece que eres el rey de las entradas y salidas mas misteriosas- dijo Afrodita con un tono divertido

-Si bueno la sombra le agrega el toque de genialidad- respondió con el mismo tono

-¡YA BASTA, me van a responder mi pregunta!-

-Claro, veras cuando conociste a Percy y yo desaparecí en la oficina de Quiron, bueno despues Afrodita quiso hablar conmigo me explico sobre la buena pareja que hacen y como ayudaría su relación par hacer mas feliz sus vidas, así que quise ayudar

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, bueno también lo hice porque fue graciosos ver como se enamoraban sin darse cuenta

-Entonces ese era tu gran secreto- dije con duda

-Si- me respondió con frialdad

-¡MENTIRA!- dije apuntándolo

-Y ahora porque miento- respondió cruzándose los brazos

-Acabas de decir que después de nuestra conversación en la oficina de Quiron fue cuando hablaste con Afrodita y antes de eso nos dijiste que tenias un secreto y teníamos que descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta

-Annn...hablabas de eso, yo pensabas que me decía sobre el secreto de "ella", si bueno ese no lo diré, ademas antes de saberlo debes completar tu misión

-Disculpa?...- _(el lo sabe)_

-No creas que no se sobre tu misión de descubrir el pasado de Percy, y la de Quiron que es saber mi secreto, pero cuando sepas que le paso a el, sabrás porque yo no dije nada todo este tiempo y entenderás porque el no te lo quería contar

-¡Tu ya sabes lo que le paso!

-Claro que crees que e hecho todo este tiempo que no e estado, pensando en como unirlos claro que no, e estado investigando

-¡Pero porque no lo dices cual es el misterio con todo esto!- dije furiosa, es que me tenia harta de todas estas estupideces

-Disculpa- dije Afrodita desde su posición de observadora, me imgino que se habia cansado de oirnos hablar y queria volver hacer el tema principal de conversacion, _(como siempre, eso no era algo nuevo de ella)_ -Lamento interrumpir, pero el pasado de Percy no es a lo que vine a hablar contigo ni tampoco Nico

-Entonces que quieres saber, ya me dijiste todo

-No, quiero saber cual es tu respuesta

-¿Mi respuesta a que?

-Mas que una respuesta, es una decisión- me dice Nico

-Así es la decisión de lo que harás ahora, ya sabes que le gusta a Percy y que los dos están colgados el uno por el otro, la decisión seria que harías al respecto

-Yo porque tengo que hacerlo que lo haga el, es el hombre

-N.o el te lo acaba de demostrar lo que siente por ti- dijo Afrodita, y tenia razon el ya dio el primer paso

-Te toca- me dice Di Angelo despareciendo

-Decide- dijo Afrodita antes de desaparecer completamente

-Tienen razón, ahora que lo pienso...la sombra si le agrega ese toque de asombro y misterio a las salidas y entradas


	18. Pesadillas

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y no logra conceder sueño mis pensamientos no me dejaban, o sea hoy no había sido una noche "maravillosa", bueno la parte de Percy no estuvo tan mal pero después tuvo que parecer Afrodita confundirme y luego Di Angelo para confundirme aun mas

Estaba dando vueltas por mi cama y todo me molestaba los ronquidos de algunos de mis hermanos _(Pobre la que sea la novia de Malcom)_, el aire frió y sin alma _(como cuando estas en presencia de Nico)_ que entraba por las ventanas de la cabaña, incluso un estúpido mosquitos que se le veía las ganas de probar mi sangre, claro que lo único que tuve que hacer es aplaudir y su existencia avía sido eliminada

No podía olvidar lo ultimo que me había dicho Afrodita y Nico _"Te toca decidir" _esa frase me retumbaba mi cabeza al igual que la imagen de la mirada de Percy decepcionada y triste, creo que lo lastime sin intención alguna, _(claro que lo decepcionaste Annabeth, quien besa a otra persona y luego no dice nada eso es muy estúpido y es tomado como un acto de rechazo) _pero esa voz en mi cabeza no era como mi voz _(Afrodita estas dentro de mi cabeza) _pero no escuche nada mas, se que era obvio que era ella reconociera su embriagadora y dulce voz en donde fuera

Me baje de mi litera y fui directo a la biblioteca que había en mi cabaña, agarre un libro en griego sobre arquitectura y lo empece a leer _(Espero que un poco de lectura me haga agarra sueño) _subí de nuevo agarre mi lampara para leer, para no prender las luces y despertar a mis hermano _(hay persona que se ponen de muy mal humor si los despiertas a medio de la noche, pensándolo bien a nadie le gusta) _me acomode perfectamente en mi cama y empece a leer

Nada nuevo cosas como las columnas y sus detalles, las dimensiones de los suelos, las decoraciones de los techos, la diferencia entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo... y hay quede profundamente dormida

Sabes que es lo peor de ser un semidiosa no es la dislexia o el desfice de atención, no son los monstruos que te persiguen para matarte por venganza hacia tus padres, o las profecía y las misiones que teda que son suicidas, no lo peor de todo son las pesadillas son tan cruda, reales y no puedes hacer nada por que se controlan solo ni siquira decides cuando despertar, pero la que tuve esta noche fue la peor de todas, no se trataba sobre mi o mis miedos, en esta pesadilla no había arañas como en todas, no, yo era mas como una observadora, no hablaba ni me movía solo veía

Primero todo estaba oscuro no veía absolutamente nada, de repente alguien prende las luces y pude ver todo con claridad: era una casa o mejor dicho un departamento un poco pequeño si lo digo, veía la sala perfectamente un sofá grande en el medio y dos mas a los lados pequeños, el departamento estaba todo desordenado, los papeles y libros tirados, algunos vaso rotos en el suelo, la mesa del medio patas para arriba, prácticamente todo era un desastre

Divise a dos personas en una esquina como atrapados, la primera lo conocía perfectamente, ¡Era Percy! se veía muy rasguñado y demacrado tenia su espada en mano y protegía a la segundo persona que se veía como una mujer un poco mayor se parecía bastante a el, aunque no tenia sus bellos ojos verdes , ella también estaba algo lastimada pero no tanto

Oí el sonido mas horrible, era como la risa de una cacatúa combinado con un halcón total que te hacían sangrar los oídos .La cosa esa se seguía riendo en tono de burla oculta en las sombra, Percy estaba muy cansado y la señora no podía contener las lagrimas _(¿Como llegaron a esto?) _eran una de mis preguntas _(Percy siempre asido un gran luchador ¿Porque no termina con esa cosa?__)_

Asomo su cabeza hacia mi punto de vista y pude ver perfectamente ¡Una furia! como no lo supe esas cosas se ríen horrible, Percy seguía sosteniendo su espada, estaba inmóvil y la señora apunto de desmallarse, mientras que yo si no fuera una observadora me estuviera comiendo la uñas de la presión que sentía en ese momento, es como si estuvieras bien una película de misterio y acción y todo esta tenso y espera quien de el primer ataque

Veía como la furia se acercaba y estaba segura que a Percy le cosquillaba la mano para atacarla, ella corrió rápido y se abalanzo contra el, de repente todo se puso negro y escuche el grito agudo de una mujer

Vi un charco de sangre pero no distinguía de quien, escuchaba los gritos horribles de Percy, mi visión se aclaro y el estaba junto a esa mujer ella estaba acostada en el suelo y tenia un rasguño muy profundo en su cintura estaba abarcando todo su trozo, la sangre cada vez pintaba el suelo y yo tenia ganas de gritar y llorar de despertarme ya no lo soportaba era demasiado real, aun seguía escuchando la riza burlona de esa estúpido Furia que había logrado su cometido: herir a Percy aunque lo hizo psicológico lo cual es peor que física por que al menos esa se curan

La señora tosía un poco aun mostraba señales de vida, Percy se acerco mas a ella lo curioso de su rostro que aunque mostraba una tristeza y un pesar horrible no lloraba solo sudaba del cansancio, la señora llevo su mano temblorosa a la mejilla de el y puso una suave sonrisa o eso parecía, sus labios se movieron y dijo algo que sorprendió a Percy por su rostro pero no pude escuchar nada_ (malditos oídos)_

Hay ella dio un ultimo suspiro y su mano cayo al suelo que ya estaba lleno de sangre. Escuche el grito de desesperado de Percy y hay yo me desperté con un grito igual o mas fuerte, mi respiración era agitada y estaba sudando como un cerdo aunque no tenia calor era como un sudor frió de esos que te dan cuando estas nerviosa o en mi caso traumatizada

Mire a mi alrededor y todos mi hermanos me observaban muy confusos _(seguro que con mi grito los desperté a todos a estas horas) _pero ellos ya no traían piyamas y las cama ya estaban echas ademas la cabaña esta iluminaba por el sol que entraba por las ventanas _(estuve atrapada en esa pesadilla durante horas pero parecieron minutos) ._Malcom se acerco a mi y en su rostro se veía preocupado

-Annabeth ¿Que te paso?

Calme mi respiración y le respondi de manera serena para que no se preocupara mas -Nada solo una estúpida pesadilla con arañas- mentí, no le podía decir la verdad ni siquiera yo la sabia claramente

-Ok pero ¿Esta bien? nunca te había oído gritar así por una pesadilla

-Claro eso ya es común en nosotros- Trate de hacer una sonrisa falsa para que no preocuparse tanto pero estoy segura que no me creyó del todo

Me dejaron solo un rato para irse a desayunar y yo me pudiera bañar y vestir pero la verdad es que habían pasado como 15 minutos y yo seguía tiesa en mi cama de la misma posición de cuando me desperté desenfrenada

Todas la imagen de lo que había soñado pasaban por mi cabeza y no se me quitaba la risa burlona de la Furia combinado con el grito de desesperación de Percy. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla hasta caer de a mi mano y con eso empece a llorar acantares.


	19. Ya lose

Salí de mi cabaña decidida de hablar con Percy, tenia que decirle lo que soñé que ya lo se todo, a parte de eso debo hablarle sobre lo que paso ayer. Me dirigí al comedor para desayunar y aprovechar la oportunidad de verlo, para mi suerte el estaba hay en la mesa de Poseidon solo por supuesto. Tenia la camisa del campamento ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que se la pone no la luce tan mal _(Annabeth concentrarte en lo importante, aunque al lado de el cuesta pensar con claridad)_

Termine de desayunar y me dirigía a donde estaba el que hablaba con Gover sobre lo que sea, me estaba acercando cuando cierto hijo de Hades se topa en mi camino

-¿A donde vas cerebrito?

-Acaso te importa- Nico esta recostado a un árbol con su porte de chico que no tiene amigos con su chaqueta de aviador

-No me digas que te decidiste por fin y le dirás lo te pasas

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Wuo eres rápida eso tomo menos tiempo del que pensaba- yo aun no quitaba de mi vista a Percy, pero para mi mala suerte había terminado de hablar con Grover y se estaba alejándose

-No es eso es que...- _(¿le digo lo que soñé?, bueno supuesta mente el ya lo sabe, ¿y si no es lo que pienso y lo que vi no es verdad?, no pierdo nada con intentar) _-Creo que se lo que le paso a Percy

-¿Como dices? eso es imposible- tenia un tono de burla como si creyera que yo no fuera capas de saberlo

-¿Entonces quien era la señora que murió al lado de Percy?- Nico alzo la mirada y por primera vez en la historia lo vi tan asombrado por algo

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Lo soñé la noche anterior

-¿Como que lo soñaste? eso es imposible, a menos que...

-Al menos que, que

-Esa Afrodita me prometió que no se iba a meter mas de lo que ya lo hizo, debí hacerla jurar por el rió Estigio

-Como que Afrodita y ¿ahora que hizo?

Nico dio un suspiro para calmase voy vio a su postura de un comienzo pero mas serio ahora -La responsable de que tuvieras ese sueño a mejor dicho esa pesadilla fue Afrodita-

-¡QUEEEE! ¿Como lo hizo?

-Afrodita es la diosa del amor o sea ella puede leer los corazones y meterse en la cabeza de la gente, extorsionar su pensamiento y aveces cambiar sus sueños, debió hacer que vieras lo que paso para que decidiera mas rápida tu decisión

-La verdad tiene sentido, antes de dormir oí una voz en mi cabeza que no era mía

-Bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás, sabes todo y cuando una hija de Atenea sabe algo no puede mantener su boca cerrada

-Disculpa yo se guardar secreto ademas quien dijo que lose todo...- dije disminuyendo mi tono de voz

-Me mentiste dijiste que lo sabias

-Claro que no, o sea si lose creo bueno una parte- Nico me veía muy confuso, era obvio hasta yo lo estoy por lo que acabo de decir -O sea se que alguien murió y creo saber quien era esa señora, se que fue una furia la que lo hizo

-Entonces que es lo que falta acabas de decirlo todo, resumido

-No, no se como esa furia entro al departamento o por que Percy no se defendió mejor o sea el es un gran luchador, o porque ataco a la señora en vez de a el. Esas son dudas que quedan, ¿sabes la respuesta?

-No, yo no estoy tan loco como tu, o sea me conformo con lo que se y sobre quien era la furia creo que deberías preguntárselo a el

-Eso era lo que quería hacer antes que me interrumpiste

-Bueno entonces adelante, no te molesto mas- me dio el paso y yo camine uno paso dejándolo hasta que me acuerdo

-Si ya se la verdad cual es tu secreto- me voltee para que me respondiera, pero era tarde ya no estaba -Sus típicas salidas

Corrí así la dirección donde se había ido Percy, _(espero encontrarlo hasta que me arrepienta). _Llegue hasta su cabaña, _(me imagino que esta adentro) _y va a tocar pero cuando la golpee se abrió _(se ve que hasta le da flojera cerrar la puerta)_

Di un suspiro y entre en silencio, la cabaña de Poseidon desde adentro aprecia el cuarto de un marinero o investigador lleno de mapas viejos de los océanos, globos terráqueos y los muebles antiguo, aparte las paredes y las ventanas parecían del camarote de un barco de madera _(cuanta clase) _. Aunque claro estaba desordenada _(típico de el)_

Pude ver a Percy que estaba acostado en una litera en la cama de abajo escuchando música con los audífonos _(es por eso que no me escucho cuando entre) _tenia los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la letra de lo que sea que estaba escuchando _(mmm...tengo una idea) _me acerque a el muy despacio con extremo cuidado para que no se percatara de mi presencia y agarre el celular que estaba en su mesita al lado de la litera. Con los audífonos aun conectados subí todo el volumen que había

Percy reacciono de un salto haciendo que golpeara con la cama de arriba y que yo me echara una carcajada sin poder respirar, el se agarraba su cabeza y yo me sacaba las lagrimas de la risa _(y después dicen que no tengo sentido del humor)_

-Auch!- decía mientras se busca si había dejado un chichón

-No seas niño, no dolió tanto

-Dilo por ti que no lo recibiste, a todo esto ¿Que haces aquí?

-Dándote una lección

-¿Una lección, de que?

- de no dejar la puerta abierta- dije apuntando a la puerta que estaba semi-abierta

El vio la puerta y luego voltio a verme y tenia una cara de que no me creia -Debe ser que viniste nada mas para ver si había tenia la puerta cerrada

-Claro la seguridad ante todo

-Ya en serio que traes entre mano- dijo cruzando las brazo y sentándose en su cama

-La verdad, quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy delicado-

Percy alzo las cejas y luego suspiro agachando su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado- Si es por lo que paso la ultima vez, ya dije lo siento

-No es eso, bueno si tiene algo que ver, ¡ahhh! es una larga historia

-Annabeth, me confundes que paso ahora o sea...- y lo interrumpi

-Lamento la muerte de tu madre- y todo se quedo callado


	20. Verdad

El silencio retumbaba en la habitación tras mis ultimas palabras, Percy estaba inmóvil y me miraba fijamente sorprendido lo que hacia que me incomodaba un poco

-Eh, Percy estas vivo- le hacia señal de vida con mis brazos y chasqueaba mis dedos hasta que por fin reacciono

-Lo siento, pero creo que escuche mal eso es todo

-No escuchaste mal, lo se todo- su rostro se puso mas asombrado y a la vez confundido -No tienes que ocultarme mas lo que paso, se lo de tu madre

Bajo la cabeza evitando mi mirada -¿Como?

-¿Como que?

-¡¿Como lo sabes?!- parecía furioso _(yo que le hice ahora estoy siendo sincera)_

-ok cálmate no es necesario que te pongas así, lo vi en un sueño

-¿Como que un sueño?

-Mas que un sueño parecía una pesadilla y vi lo que paso hace unos meses

-Pero eso es imposible

-No para ella- dije susurrando, para que no me escuchara

-Que?- _(me escucho)_

-Nada te lo explico después. Ahora tenemos que hablar de lo que te paso- me acerque al el sentándome a su lado en la cama

-Si pues yo no quiero hablar de eso- dijo dándome la espalda _(o no esta vez si me escucharas Jackson)_

-Sabes que no te lo podrás guardar para siempre- trate de poner mi mano en su hombro para no se dar un signo de mi apoyo, pero el me la agarro un poco fuerte y se voltio hacia mi _(odio que tenga tan buenos reflejos)_

-No lo entiendes, ya lo e superado- su rostro no estaba muy furioso como antes, mas bien era algo seco como si no sintiera, igual que Di Angelo _(no se no estaba ni triste para llorar, ni feliz para reír era algo neutral)_

Moví mi mano para ver si la aflojara, gracias a los dioses el entendió mi indirecta y me soltó. Di un fuerte suspiro mientras que yo revisa mi muñeca no me la había apretado tan fuerte al menos

-Como lo pudiste a ver superado, apenas a pasado unas semanas

-8, para ser exacto hoy se cumple dos meses

-Exacto es muy reciente y estas demasiado tranquilo, conociéndote...

-Conociéndome que, estaría llorando como loco, haciéndome el emo. Eso no sirve de nada Annabeth, no hace que la cosas cambie

-Eso es verdad pero no te duele ni un poco, es tu madre

-No solo fue mi madre, me traicionaron

-Espera ¿Como?

-No me dijiste que lo sabias todo

-Si bueno se lo de la furia que la asesino, es eso ¿Como te pudieron a ver traicionado?

-Sabes quien era la furia

-Por supuesto una furia es la presencia en físico femenina de la venganza

-No me refería a lo que era el monstruo, si no a la persona que se así pasar ese monstruo

-Entonces no, no se quien era

-Mi novia

-¡QUE!

-Era mi novia

-Sabes creo que tienes razón, no entiendo nada

-Su nombre era Janett, ella era muy linda y simpática digamos que el dicho de lo que importante esta en el interior es cierto

-Espera tu me estas diciendo, que tu ex novia era una furia que te quiso matar y asesino a tu madre

-Si lo dices así suena muy cruel

-Claro que lo es, como no te diste cuenta

-Como lo iba sabre, no tenia un cartel incluido que lo decía

-Eres un semidiós debes saberlo por instinto

-En ese tiempo yo no le paraba a eso y quería una vida normal y eso hacen los adolescentes salen en citas con sus novias

-OK, explícamelo mejor que hacia no llegaremos a nada- Me calme un poco ante tal información, debo admitir que si me ponía un poco celosa pensar que tuvo una novia, pero esa novia era un furia que mato a su madre estoy segura que el sentimiento ya se seco y la llama es extinguió

Di un suspiro -Ya que. Veras me hice novio de Janett hace unos 4 meses todo era genial y era muy divertida, un día decidí llevarla a mi casa igual era de noche ella vivía muy lejos y mi mamá no tenia problema alguno que se quedara mas bien estaba feliz por que por fin la conocería, así que la lleve a mi casa y ese fue mi error

-Y te ataco, pero no entiendo por que asesinar a tu madre si puede matarte a ti de una vez

El volteo sus ojos, que habían perdido ese lindo brillo y ahora estaban algo rojos _(ja! sabia que no podía a verlo superado tan rápido, tenia que doler__ algo al recordarlo)_

_-_Si pero tu misma lo dijiste las Furias son representación de la venganza en físico y yo hace unos par de mese que todo pasara yo había matado a su hermana

-Así que en vez de matarte hizo lo que tu le hiciste te asesino a un ser querido igual que tu a ella

-Si no hay peor venganza que quitarte parte importante de tu vida- Percy ya estaba deprimido creo que al contármelo revivió todos eso horribles recuerdos y yo no quería eso, yo quería a mi Percy feliz y divertido que siempre tenia una bella sonrisa sincera _(Bueno quien te manda hacerse lo recordar no te bastaba con lo que sabias) _Afrodita esta de nuevo en mi mente

-Así que por eso no pudiste matar a la furia, por que no podías matar a tu novia

-No solo eso, la confusión del momento que alguien cercano a ti se trasformara en un monstruo no es normal, ademas era difícil podre lastimara, era mas fuerte que la ultima. Claro que la logre derrotar pero para ese entonces ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás

-Ya veo

-Si y ahora seguro iras corriendo a contárselo a Quiron

_(a este punto no me impresiona que el sepa sobre mi misión super "SECRETA" ) _-Pues fíjate que no diré nada

-Si claro, Annabeth te conozco

-Ann..si, pues yo juro por el Río Estigio que no diré nada sobre tu pasado o algo que tenga que ver con eso- se sorprendí bastante mis palabras, me miro fijamente yo tenia un rostro serio y ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, al final eso fue lo que la convenció de mi honestidad

-Gracias- el cual fue bastante sincero

-Oye pero, hay una cosa que no entendí

-Solo una, Annabeth vives haciéndome preguntas y teniendo dudas

-Si bueno esta es mas personal

-Mas que las anteriores

-Si, que fue lo que te dijo ella antes de ya sabes, cuales fueron sus ultimas palabras

-No deberías saberlo por tu "sueño"

-Si pero esa parte me bajaron el volumen

Se echo un risa suave, al menos pude hacerle sacarle esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de el -Entonces que te dijo

-Que me merezco una chica mejor, tu que piensas- me miro directamente y sus ojos no estaban tan rojos mas bien creo que se le devolvió un poco de ese brillo inocente que me encanta, yo me puse un poco ruborizada ante su insinuación pero esta vez yo no iba a ser un tonta niña tímida

-Pienso que fue una mujer muy sabia y tiene razón-

-Si bueno creo que no escogí muy bien ahora- me dijo mientras se volteaba de mi con frialdad _(ok si eso fue por mi me dolió)_

-Ann...si crees que te volviste a equivocar- dije mientras agarraba su barbilla y la volteaba para que me viera fijamente

-Bueno no me han demostrado lo contrario- _(ok Annabeth esta es tu oportunidad, te juro que si lo arruinas no hará otro momento mas perfecto que este) (Afrodita eres tu de nuevo, salte de mi cerebro)_

-Percy tu me gus...

-Que hacen ustedes aquí solo y tan cerca- (_y si no pudo a ver peor momento para que llegue Quiron)_


	21. Declaraciones

-Que hacen ustedes aquí solos y tan cerca- (_y si no pudo a ver peor momento para que llegue Quiron)_

Percy se aleja de mi de la vergüenza que es que justamente Quiron siempre es quien nos interrumpe o Di Angelo, yo quedo hay paralizada en la misma posición en donde estaba _(ok es en serio, esto si ya me esta hartando. Ahora que me decido llega este, si lo se es mi maestro pero esto ya es demasiado)_

-Quiron, estábamos hablando algo serio- mi voz era seca y fría al igual que mi expresión, el se sorprendió demasiado por mi actitud yo nunca lo trataba así siempre le tuve un gran respeto _(pero sinceramente hoy no estoy para el)_

-Lo lamento Annabeth, ustedes saben que esta terminantemente prohibido que...

-Dos campista de diferentes sexo estén juntos en una habitación sola, lo se, pero eso es después de la hora de dormir, o sea, de noche y yo que sepa esta de día

-Bueno Annabeth tranquilizarte, no es ningún problema que hablemos en otro sitio mas publico- Percy trataba de calmarme _(que dulce) _pero esta vez no -No es mejor para los dos, todos quedamos contentos

Quiron alzo la ceja tras la aclaración que dijo Percy -Me parece bien, que piensas Annabeth

-De acuerdo- aunque me gustaría tener un poco mas de privacidad sobre este tema

Salimos de la cabaña de Percy junto con Quiron que nos veía con ojos juzgadores y sospechosos. Ya estoy costumbrada a eso mira por su parte _(Debería cuidar mas donde me ve sola con el)__  
_

Recorrimos todo el campamento pero había demasiada gente, ningún espacio mas privado _(Ahhh...porque los dioses tiene que ser tan irresponsable y tener muchos hijos, deberían cuidarse) . _El único lugar que pudimos hallar fue detrás de la enfermería el mismo donde nos habíamos quedado dormidos profundamente la otra noche _(ahora que lo pienso, estúpida Afrodita y Morfeo) _

-Parece que te pusiste mas ruda- dijo Percy mientras se recostaba en la pared

-Si bueno el nos interrumpió eso es una falta de respeto

-Jajaa- Percy sonreía, no le importaba lo que paso el estaba feliz -Esa es la Annabeth que yo conozco

-Disculpa

-Ya sabes la fuerte e inteligente, la orgullosa y que nunca acepta un no por respuesta. Esa es la chica lista por la cual me...

-Enamore- _(porque dije eso)_

-¿¡Que!?- Percy estaba sonrojado, no era de esperar por lo que dije

-No se porque lo dije o sea lo pensé pero...

-Annabeth tenemos que hablar de esto ahora- el estaba incomodo y avergonzado, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás debo decirle

-Percy desde que llegaste al campamento...me han llegado un problema tras otro por tu culpa

-Eso no es lo que me esperaba escuchar- el estaba extrañado claro que yo no me explique bien

-No me dejaste terminar

-Continua, vamos a ver hasta donde llegas- suspire fuerte y tome todo el aire que pude

-Desde que llegaste, me has metido en problemas, me obligaron hacer que te caí bien, me regañaron, me castigaron, me ahogaste, tuve que soportar un frió inmenso, me asignaron dos misiones imposible, me obligaron a participar en un estúpido torneo y luego a luchar contra a ti, por tu culpa tuve que soportarme a una mujer perfecta y aun emo y luego tuve la peor de todas mis pesadillas. Solo por que llegaste tu al campamento y a mi vida

-Wuo, no sabia que había hecho en solo un mes tu vida tan desgraciada- el agachaba la cabeza por vergüenza, creía que lo estaba regañando y acusando por todos mis problemas lo cual era cierto pero el no lo entiende

-No pienses que me la hiciste una desgracia, mas bien es mas feliz desde que estas aquí

Levanto su cabezo muy sorprendido -Annabeth creo que deberías decir las cosas si tantos rodeos

-Lo que trato de decir es que tus estupideces, los problemas en que me metes, tus ocurrencias hacen que mi vida sea mas divertida y emocionante- la expresión de Percy habían cambiado y ahora tenia su típica sonrisa de medio lado como si se comiera al mundo

-O sea que sin mi te aburrieras, soy como tu payaso- se veía que me entendía pero el quiere que me rebajara y se lo dijera mas directo _(muy listo de su parte)_

-El tiempo que paso contigo es maravilloso, ademas me encanta que una persona disfrute de mi compañía y me aprecie como lo haces tu

-Bueno eres una persona muy interesante, si eso se puede decir- el muy estúpido aun sonreía y quería que me rebajara aun mas y siguiera hablando de cuanto me gusta, para dárselas de mucho _(o no hasta aquí llego, tengo orgullo y me costo mucho decir lo que hable, ya lo hice si el quiere hacer algo se lo perdió)_

_-_Ya veo que no me entiendes- dije muy fríamente -No importa

Me di la media vuelta dándole la espalda dispuesta a irme con toda dignidad. Cuando siento que me agarra el brazo con fuerza haciéndome que me volteara encontrándome con sus ojos a una distancia muy corta entre nosotros

-Pero que te pasa...- Dije tratando de soltarme pero me tenia bien sostenida y el lo único que hacia era mirar y sonreír

-Annabeth te lo dije, analizas demasiado las cosas y cuando hablas uno tiene que escucharte con cuidado porque en tus palabras hay mensajes ocultos que significa lo que en verdad quieres decir-

-Soy la hija de Atenea que esperabas

-Un simple me gusta, como toda persona normal lo hace- un rubor se puso en mis mejillas _(hasta que por fin)_

-Y eso es lo que esperaba que yo dijera o lo que tus dices ahora

-Por que tienes una pregunta para todo- dijo acercándose aun mas a mi

-Eso es una respuesta- el se echo una risa inocente y paro por un instante me vio fijamente a los ojos haciéndome que me quedara hipnotizada por sus bello color verde un brillo hermoso

Puso su otra mano a mi mejilla y echo uno de mis mechones sueltos y lo arrastro por detrás de mi oreja, yo estaba toda ruborizada, con su mano hizo que mi cabeza se acercara a la suya haciendo que sienta su respiración cerré los ojos lentamente y en unos pocos segundos sintiendo sus labios con los míos

Sabían igual que la ultima vez, saldos como el mar. Soltó poco a poco mi brazo y llevo sus mano por toda mi espalda hasta quedar en mi cintura a pegándome mas a el, puse la mías atrás de su cuello para que no se soltara de mi, sentía como el mundo se detenía y solo estábamos nosotros. El era apasionado y salvaje y yo le seguía. Lastimosamente todos necesitamos aire

Sus labios se despegaron poco de mi, abrí los ojos y el estaba en frente mio sonriéndome seguimos en la mis posición . Mi corazon latia fuerte y el solo me veía esperando que dijera algo_ (esta vez si tengo algo perfecto que decir)_

-Eso si es una respuesta- dije antes de besarle otra vez


	22. Lo juro

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que había pasado ayer parecía un bello sueño _(no lo creo soy demasiado seca y no tengo mucha creatividad para soñar algo por ese estilo)_ así que tiene que ser verdad

Empece a cambiarme, me puse mis short de jeans, mi camisa del campamento y unos tenis negros. Estaba apunto de salir cuando tuve una idea, volví hacia mi gaveta sacando la sudadera de Percy que me había regalado, me traía un muy buen recuerdo _(bueno ya no debería sentirme incomoda usándolo total es un regalo de mi novio) _me puse la sudadera y aunque hacia mucho calor, salí de mi cabaña con una sonrisa

Iba directo al comedor para desayunar, traba de ser discreta y buscarlo con la mirada, bueno si eso se puede decir ya que gracias a eso choque y pise a mucha gente, sentí como alguien posaba su brazo apoyándome en mi hombro enrollándose con su brazo

-Buenos días- dijo susurrando en mi oído -buscas a alguien en especial

-Solo me dirijo a mi mesa, ya sabes hay hambre- dije sarcásticamente

-Si solo eso- se ve que no me creía -Yo también tengo hambre

-Bueno sera mejor que me valla a comer- me despegue de el yendo a mi mesa

Me jalo de la sudadera para frenarme -Hey chica lista que harás esta tarde

-Gracias a ti tengo una semana libre así que nada. Porque que tienes planeado

-Es una sorpresa, te veo a las 2:00

-Trato echo- le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi mesa

Me senté al lado de Malcolm que me veía con ojos muy acusadores y a la vez sonreía como si fuera cómplice de algo

-Que ¿tengo monos en la cara?- dije con mucha frialdad pero eso no hizo que cambiara su rostro

-Nada es que últimamente te e visto muy alegre, acaso escondes algo

-Es que ya ni feliz se puede ser para que la gente crea que escondes algo

-No olvídalo solo decía, y dime hablando de una cosa totalmente diferente que harás esta tarde Annabeth- voltea rápidamente para ver mi expresión a ver si caía

-Eh...yo- dude por un momento pero no me hará caer en su interrogatorios

-Si te pregunte a ti, hay alguna otra persona llamada Annabeth por aquí no lo creo

-Estaré ocupado- dije dándole una mordisco a mi emparedado

-Haciendo que, yo que sepa toda la cabaña esta libre

-Haciendo cosas- el lenvato una ceja, claro esa no era la respuesta que el esperaba- Que bueno esta este emparedado- estaba tratando de cambiar de tema, lo mínimo que quiero es que ahora Malcolm se vuelva el hermano sobre protector

El se echo una leve risa, como si no creyera mi mentira _(odio que mis hermanos sean tan listo) _-De acuerdo respecto tu privacidad

-Gracias- termine de desayunar y me aleje lo mas pronto posible de la mesa, ya saben para que la conversación de no volviera tan incomoda

-¡Dile a Percy que te quiero aquí antes de la cena y deberías quitarte la sudadera hace calor!- grito Malcolm a mis espalda, haciendo que todo el mundo escuchara y yo me pusiera roja de la vergüenza

Me distraje toda la mañana ayudando a los nuevos semidioses a incorporase al campamento, se que tengo esta semana libre y no es mi obligación pero me encanta ver la caras de confusión y asombro cuando les cuento sobre los dioses, monstruos y que todas las leyendas de los grandes héroes griegos son ciertas, me parece divertido ya que yo también pase por eso todos lo hicimos, execro Percy el muy presumido vino con la información ya empacada lastimosamente no tuve el privilegio de ver su rostro confundido

En el almuerzo trate lo menos posible de sentarme al lado de Malcolm, ya saben con el grito que pego esta mañana, todo el mundo me mira raro preguntándose a donde iré con Percy, muchos fueron mas valientes y me lo preguntaron personalmente _(mas las hijas de Afrodista ya saben lo quieren saber todo)_ pero que les iba a decir_ (ni siquiera yo lo se) _

Así que cada vez que alguien venia preguntarme yo salia corriendo o desviaba la pregunta como diciendo_ "que lindo esta hoy el cielo" _o _"mira ese pájaro es muy hermoso" _otras veces decida algo mas creíble como: _"¡oh por los dioses la cabaña de Hefesto se esta incendiando!" (créanme que eso pasa muy seguido)_

Después del almuerzo me dedique a estar en mi cabaña leyendo pero no podía hacerlo en tranquilidad leía una pagina y tenia que releerla ya que no le prestaba atención por mis pensamientos _(gracias mente no eres de mucho ayuda) _ faltaba media hora para ver a Percy y yo no sabia que tenia planeado _(¿Sera que vamos a salir del campamento? no lo creo Quiron nunca nos dejaría, pero que me va sorprender aquí conozco cada planta, roca y campista ¿Con que piensa impresionarme?) _decidí olvidarle después de todo era un sorpresa y todo a su tiempo

Despues de un rato vi en mi reloj que ya eran las dos, cerré el libro lo puse en mi repisa y me dedique al salir para buscar a Percy ya no aguantaba la intriga, no era necesario buscarlo ya que abrir la puerta el estaba hay apunto de tocar

-Ya veo que querías ser muy puntual- me dice el con una media sonrisa haciendoque se acentuara su hoyuelo

-¡Que! ya son las dos, yo iba a salir para buscar a Malcolm

-Pero si Malcolm esta durmiendo abajo de tu litera- el lo señalaba el cual se veía que estaba en un sueño muy profundo _(estoy tan acostumbrada a sus ronquidos que ni me había percatado de su existencia, que perezoso)_

-Me atrapaste

-Si bueno para la próxima asegurarte de estés totalmente "sola"- nos reímos un poco de su insinuación y en un instante quedamos completamente en silencio viéndonos los rostros

-Y ¿Cual es la sorpresa?- soné un poco impaciente pero es que la curiosidad me mataba _(quien te manda ser hija de Atenea)_

Me puso una sonrisa -Sígueme- me estiro el brazo y yo le agarre la mano al instante empezó a correr llevándome a mi sujetada arrastrándome

No veía casi nada, total yo confiaba en el sabia que no me iba dejar caer, se paro y yo me tome un momento para tomar aire

-Llegamos- me dijo señalando al mar con la otra mano que estaba agarrada a la mía

-¡El mar e estado millones de beses en la playa!

-Ese es el problema tu ves la playa y no lo profundo

-¿An?- ok eso aunque sonó poético no tenida nada de sentido

-Cierra los ojos un momento

-¿Por que?

-Solo ciérralos y júrame por el Río Estigio que no lo abrirás hasta que te diga

-Pero...

-Júramelo Annabeth

-Esta bien lo juro- Un poco desconfiada cierro los ojos y siento como me empuja caminando hacia el frente _(Un momento me quiere lanzar al mar, seguro me hará una broma para empaparme toda. Lo conozco perfectamente) _trato de soltarme pero el pone mas presión y tampoco puedo abrir los ojos sin romper mi pacto

-Tranquilízate, confía- _(si claro no seré victima de sus bromas) _me muevo mas pero aun no me escapo de el

No detenemos al fin pero no me siento mojada -Ahora si ya puedes abrir los ojos, tienes mi permiso- _  
_

Los abro y pude observar lo mas hermoso que e visto no lo podia creer, diamantes en medio del fondo del oceano

-Te dije que tenias que confiar- me dice Percy agarrando mi cintura susurrando atrás mio


End file.
